Turning Tides
by Ryhmes of the Renegades
Summary: Germany moves to conquer Europe, Alek becomes Emperor, and America entires the war on the side of Austria-Hungary. Rewritten so please read again if you didn't like it.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story, but this has been heavily rewritten from before. I own nothing.**

July 1914

"DR. BARLOW!" A bowler hatted man came running into the aquarium section of the London Zoo, panting from exhaustion. "Dr. BARLOW!"

The doctor looked up from were she was observing a tank filled with barnacles. _Fascinating reproductive rate, if we ever planted a creature like these in an enemy base they would become uncontrollable._ Putting that bit of information away, she turned to meet the man as he stumbled to a halt and stood panting in front of her. The thylacine at her side didn't turn to greet the familiar doctor, but lifted it's front paws on to the rim of the tank to sniff at the water below. "What is it Dr. Mason, you seem quite distressed?"

"There has been a" _pant_ "um, complication" _pant_ "with your project."

Barlow felt uncharacteristic fear grip her stomach. "Which one?"

"Project" _pant_ "LORIS."

The man was knocked over as Dr. Barlow sprinted passed him and was then trampled by the thylacine running after her. "Oh bloody hell." He jumped up and gave chase

When he finally caught up to her in the mammalian lab room she was leaning over an incubator scribbling furiously on a notepad, ignoring the thylacine sniffing at her dress. "When did this happen," She didn't even look up.

"Last night, before I ended my shift, I noticed a slowing in blood pressure-"

"AND YOU DID NOT TELL ME!" Barlow turned on him with a vengeance.

"I, I, I didn't think it was significant," the man began to imagine what his grave stone would say, HE DID NOT CHECK THE LORIS.

"The whole vital system is collapsing," Barlow turned back to the incubator. "We will have to freeze the eggs, slowing down the vital systems, to buy time to remake them."

"But, but the Loris has already been developed."

"But the embryo's are still developing, we can redirect the growth to fix their internal systems

"How long could that take?"

"Three months.

* * *

Friedrich Wilhelm Viktor Albert II, Kaiser and Supreme Emperor of Germany sat down at one of his many conference room tables, covered with a map of Europe. Across the table from him sat his two highest military leaders, Field Marshall Paul von Hindenburg and General Erich Ludendorff. "What is the meaning of this," He dropped a stack of papers on the table. "I ordered a summary of your strategy for the coming war and this fulling entails an invasion of France." Hindenburg sighed like a teacher losing their patience with a student. "That was the idea wasn't it, this is the best way to rid ourselves of the Darwinists."

"But it is to dangerous to attack in the west before we have defeated Russia."

"I am happy to tell you, your Highness," Ludendorff interrupted. "That our problems with Russia are at an end."

The Kaiser starred at him, astonished. "Our negotiations bore fruit?" At the behest of some of his more public welfare minded ministers, the Kaiser had opened up backchannel negotiations with the Russian government, to avoid war. The secrecy would keep them from being seen as a sign of weakness, and the thought that he was trying for peace satisfied his people. He never dreamed they would actually succeed.

"Not in there original goals," Hindenburg replied. "but we have come to the possibility of an alternative agreement.

"What are you talking about, explain yourselves."

"There are many in Russia who fear a war with our great nation," Hindenburg began.

"AS THEY SHOULD," The Kaiser interrupted.

Hindenburg sighed. "Yes your majesty, they should, however they are not opposed to war in general."

"Russia is falling into ruin," Ludendorff went on. "People believe the Tsar has become weak and ineffective, that he is leading them to poverty and destruction. He hopes that by leading a war that brings land, plunder, and glory to his nation he will gain great popularity and strengthen his government."

"It's the oldest trick in the book," Hindenburg commented. "If the common people are mad at you, start a war to distract them, and hope you're victorious and they forget their reasons for anger."

"Yes, yes ,yes," The Kaiser replied. "But what does this have to do with our plans?"

"Your highness I will put it plainly," Hindenburg replied. "The Russians said if we would ignore their expansions in the east outside of our borders, they would ignore ours in the west."

Wilhelm was speechless for a second, then jumped from his chair and exploded. "AVOIDING WAR IS ONE THING, ARE YOU SUGGESTING I ENTER INTO AN ALLIANCE WITH. . . WITH _DARWINISTS!?_"

The two men, used to the Kaiser's outbursts, preceded calmly, measuring their words. "Of course not your highness," Hindenburg assured him. "We are simply buying time. You yourself said we should avoid a war on two fronts. In making this agreement we will be able to concentrate all our strength and steel on the beasts of France and Britain, which will bring use a quick victory in the west. Once their vermin have been put down, we can turn back to Russia, as I have no doubt they are planning to do to use when they think they are strong enough. Their army is weak, obsolete beasts and undisciplined soldiers, they will stretch it thin trying to grab land in the North and East."

"Once all that has happened," Ludendorff continued. "We will be able to charge strait through their lines to Moscow, ending the war by next spring and making our God fearing people safe from Darwinist aggression."

The Kaiser had been fuming in his chair while they explained this, but now looked thoughtful. "A victory over Darwinism so quickly would be a glorious accomplishment."

"Yes," Hindenburg pressed on, layering his voice with praise. "You will go down in history as the man who saved the world from godless Darwinist expansion."

"We must do what is best to make a peaceful future for our nation," Ludendorff agreed. "We must eliminate the threat of Darwinism soon."

The Kaiser smiled, his previous anger already forgotten as his mind filled with thoughts of glory and victory. "Yes, it is a brilliant strategy. We will go forward with it immediately."

Hindenburg smiled triumphantly. "There is one problem your highness, your ally Franz Joseph will not agree with it."

The Kaiser was visibly dismayed. "You are right of course, the Austrians will never support an agreement with Russia, however brief. We will face enough outrage from our own people.

"Your highness," Hindenburg began carefully. "The Emperor Joseph has been a wise and faithful ally but I am afraid he has grown weak willed in his old age. His country has become divided among it's many conflicts. If we are to succeed, rather success is assured but if we are to do it with the greatest speed, all the Clanker powers of Europe must be united. You have proven the strength and capability of our government by bringing prosperity and security to our nation. Should we not do what we can to spread our success to our friends."

"What are you proposing," The Kaiser stared at the man suspiciously.

"I am suggesting the same thing I did the night Ferdinand was murdered, you must annex Austria-Hungary to bring strength and unity to the Clanker powers."

The Kaiser rubbed the back of his head with his left arm, then realized what he was doing and immediately switched to his right. "This is bordering on dishonorable, to usurp another sovereign like this."

"You will be doing him a favor," Hindenburg insisted. "Franz Joseph is a devoted leader, but he does not realize the limitations of his age, it would be better if he was relieved to a life of comfort. You can bear the responsibility for him, and lead his people to greater glory."

The Kaiser nodded smiling again. "You are right of course my generals, once again I differ to your judgement in this."

Hindenburg smiled. "I am honored your majesty, rest assured we will absorb Austria quickly and bloodlessly, then proceed to secure the rest of the Balkans."

The Kaiser nodded forcefully. "Yes, by God we must not forget to exact justice on Serbia, it was their treacherous murder of Ferdinand that brought use to this unpleasant decision."

The two men opposite of him exchanged a quick glance, their faces expressionless. "Yes," Hindenburg replied evenly. "Their treachery will not go unpunished."

"Rest assured your highness," he went on. "We have finished all plans for this advance, and we are already preparing for others." He had already turned away from the Kaiser, examining a map of Panama.

* * *

The city of Vienna was in a sort of forced cheerfulness. The Archdukes assassination had been seen as a tragedy and an outrage, by those would cared. Many were lamenting how it had lead them into what might be a long and bloody war.

But now things looked hopeful. When Russia declared war on Austria, Germany had honored her promise and come to their aid. For days German troops and machines had been moving in to Austria for the much anticipated attack on the Darwinist threat. Two entire infantry divisions, along with walker escorts and an enormous land dreadnaught had arrived in Vienna and a large military parade was being staged. Now hundreds watched the troops parade through Freyung Square.

Many were privately, some not so privately, unnerved by the presence of so many foreign troops in the city, even if they were allies. Even so people thronged the streets cheering and waving flags, sing ing to match patriotic songs being played by military bands. Lack of enthusiasm for the war might be seen as disloyal.

Emperor Franz Joseph sat watching these proceedings from a chair on the lawn of Schonbrunn Palace surrounded by his royal attendees and courtiers, humming pleasantly along to the music, waving now and then to the passing troops and walkers. Next to him sat General Ludendorf, hear as the official commander of the coming joint attack, suppressing a look of boredom. "An impressive display general," Franz Joseph commented. "But why didn't you allow our walkers to participate?"

"As I told you your highness, we have already had trouble with sabotage. As soon as we killed Ferdinand the Darwinist's began infiltrating our ranks. We must inspect the walkers for damage, and in the interest of security we thought it would be better to take them outside the city, to a less populated area."

The Emperor nodded, smiled and continued to wave at the passing ranks. Ludendorf leaned in closer, eyeing the soldiers and attendees around them, talking in a quiet voice. "What news of the boy."

Franz Joseph's mood visibly darkened. "He disappeared, along with several men known to be loyal to his father. A royal guard Cyklop Stormwalker is also missing."

"He must be found," Ludendorf hissed. "We must put all our resources into it."

"Well surely he can be no trouble now."

Ludendorf stared ahead at his soldiers marching by. "You are partly right sir, he is no longer any trouble, to _you_."

The ground began to shake slightly as the massive German land dreadnaught, the _S.M.S Verrat,_

approached the outskirts of the city.

"We have a new plan for the course of this war," Ludendorf went on. "It requires distasteful measures, but it will bring us victory."

"We have made an agreement with Russia," He went on. "Not an alliance, but an agreement for temporary peace between our nations."

"The Russian will not be satisfied by that," the Emperor replied. "Their beasts are out for blood. A war with them cannot be avoided!"

"I agree, this arrangement is not to make lasting peace, it will give use time to conquer our other enemies before we turn to them. They will be allowed to expand of course, but in the end it will mean nothing."

The Emperor smashed his fist against the arm of his chair. "I will not sit by while my enemies grow in strength. I will NOT agree to any plan that allows our Darwinist enemies to expand."

Ludendorf raised a hand and an officer standing behind him shouted an order. The passing soldiers halted, turned to face the observers, and raised their guns to the crowd. The walkers along side them leveled their cannons. In the background behind them, the _Verrat_ could be seen, it's heavy cannons turned on the heart of the city.

And all the Emperors walkers were out in the countryside.

"I believe sir," Ludendorf said in a low, hard tone. "That we should reexamine the alliance between our nations."

* * *

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

|.,.,.,.,.|U.S. Declares| .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_NEW YORK WORLD .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_|Rain Today; Probably|.,.,.,.,.|

|.,.,.,.,.,.,|...War...|.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.|...Fair Tomorrow...|.,.,.,.,.,.|

| VOL_LV...NO_17,685 _._._._._NEW_YORK_TUESDAY,_._._._SEPTEMBER_26_1914_TWO_CENTS|

|.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,**U.S. DECLARES WAR .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**|

|.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**WITH GERMANY**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.|

|.,.,.,.,.,.,TWO Days Ago German Naval Ships and Walkers Launched a Cowardly and.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,|

|.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Treacherous ATTACK on the U.S. Possession in Panama, the Almost.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,|

|.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Finished Panama Canal. American and Panama Fighters Clash With.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,|

|.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Germans in the Jungle While Navy and Army Forces Rush to Their Aid.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,|

|.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Congress has Answered President Wilson's Call for a Declaration of.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.|

|.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,WAR-Plans For Raising Army Announced-Men Between 19 and 25.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,|

|.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,To Be Called to Colors By Selective Conscription.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,|

|.,.,.,.,._._._._._._._._._._._._.,.,.,.,.,._._._._._._._._._._._._._.,.,.,.,.,._._._._._._._._._._._.,.,.,.,.,.|

|.,.,.,.,.,GOVERNMENTS PLAN.,.,.,|.,.,.,.Year's War Budget Totals.,.,.|.,.,.EVERY RESOURCE OF.,.,.,.,.,.|

|.,.,.,.,.,.,FOR RAISING ARMY.,.,.,.|.,.,.,.,.,$3,500,000,000.,.,.,.,.,.,.,|.,.,.NATION MADE READY.,.,.,.,.,|

|.,.,.,.,._._._._._._._._._._._._.,.,|.,.,.,.,.,._._._._._._._._.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.|.,.,.,.,.,_._FOR WAR_._._.,.,.,.,.,.|

|.,A million men within a year.,.,.|.,.,.,.,Secretary of treasury.,.,.,.,.|.,.,.,Secretary of Commerce.,.,.,.,|

|.,.,.,and two million within two.,|.,.,.,William G. Bryan reports.,.,.,.|.,.,.,William C. Redfield annou-.,.,|

|.,.,.,two years by selective cons-|.,.,.that the government plans.,.,|.,.,.,nces plan to enlist comm-.,.,|

|.,.,.,cription-men between 19.,.,|.,.,.to borrow billions of dollars.,.,.|.,.,.,ercial fabrication and mec.,.,|

|.,.,.,and 25 report for first draft |.,.,.through the newly establi-.,.,.|.,.,.,hanics to produce war bea.,.,|

|.,.,.,since theCivil War-regular.,.|.,.,.shed Federal Reserve Bank.,.,.|.,.,.,sts and machines. Former.,.,|

|.,.,.,Army drills for combat. The |.,.,.and Liberty bonds. German.,.,.|.,.,.,war opposer Henry Ford.,.,.,.|

|.,.,.,Navyone combing the.,.,.,.,.|.,.,.businessmen insist loyalty.,.,.,|.,.,.,begins remaking his factor-,.,|

|.,.,.,Atlantic for German U-boats|.,.,.and support for the war.,.,.,.,.|.,.,.,weaponized machines for.,.,.,|

|_..P.2_._._._._._._._._._._._._.|_.P.2_._._._._._._._._._._._._._.|_ P.3_._._._._._._._._._._._._._|

Dr. Barlow gravelly folded the paper on her desk and leaned back in her chair. "Either there isn't a brain left in Berlin, or the Germans think victory is assured. Capturing the canal would give them a clear edge in this war, but it has brought them yet another enemy."

Dr. Mason moved out from behind her chair, where he had been reading the paper over her shoulder. "Surly this is good news, America joining us against Germany and Russia may tip the balance in our favor?"

"They may not get here in time." Barlow replied. "Since the St. Petersburg Treaty-

"Mason scoffed with disgust. "St. Petersburg Treachery more like."

"Since the St. Petersburg treaty," Barlow gave him a look that promised trouble for further interruptions. "And Russia's invasion of the Scandinavian peninsula, parliament made alliances with Norway and Sweden and sent a large portion of our army to help them halt the attack. France has had to face the German onslaught almost alone. The Kaisers army is slowly forcing it's way to Paris. If France falls, then the war may be lost."

"That is only a temporary set back," Mason insisted. "The Clankers may have managed to gain more momentum at the outset, but fabricated science _will_ prevail!"

"At any rate, America joining the war does not mean they will join _us, o_ur Government has made a yet another political blunder." Barlow frowned,. "The son of an American industrialist with German heritage was arrested on a trip to Canada several weeks ago, he was accused of being a German spy. His family had some influence in Washington and immediately started an uproar. The boy was released but there is still animosity. Add that to their trading arguments with France."

Mason nodded folding his arms. "I heard their Democratic Party is made up of Irish Americans, who are opposing any treaty with use because we occupy their country."

"And our government is outraged over the fact that they have not declared war on Russia, and suspicious of the fact that half of their weapons use Clanker technology. I do not see an alliance forming in the near future. Which makes my mission all the more crucial, I must get back to it."

"It will be almost a month before the Lorises are finished," Mason pointed out.

"Lorisi," Barlow corrected, standing up. "And still it is not to soon to begin other preparations, I must go now to the Admiralty, to secure an ship."

* * *

October 1914

Alek stood on the tower of his castle, holding a heavy coat around himself, staring out over the glacier below. Nearly three months he had been here, stuck in a padded prison on a frozen mountain. Three months of pacing the ramparts, watching the unchanging snow. Three months without seeing a new face. Three months without even going outside the castle walls. When they had been traveling there had at least been some excitement(even if it had been because people were trying to kill them). Now the closest thing he had to excitement were Volger's daily and grueling fencing lessons.

The only link to the outside world was the walkers wireless. The news was almost unbelievable. Annexation. The official broadcasts were that Franz Joseph had stepped down as ruler of Austria-Hungary, and he decided no one in the royal family ad the capability to lead during the war. Instead he had named Kaiser Wilhelm heir to the throne and so their empire had been annexed by Germany.

That was the official story. Count Volger had other suspicions.

Alek heard the faintest sound of boots coming up the tower steps. "Perhaps if you stare at the landscape long enough it will change." Volger stood beside him handing over a cup of hot tea. "Perhaps the intensity of your gaze will melt the glacier."

"Only if the warmth of your tone does not melt it first," Alek took a long sip of the tea, willing it to warm his stomach. "Is there a point to my staying here, the throne is gone, our Empire is gone. The Germans may not have been able to kill me, but they have made sure I can make no difference in this war."

"That will not stop them from trying to kill you," Volger replied. "And you may still be able to upset their plans."

Alek couldn't see how but didn't have the energy to go on with this argument(again). He turned and began walking toward the steps when Volger put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Alek, listen..."

"I do not have patience for this Volger."

"No, _listen_. Do you hear that?"

Alek glared at the man, but sighed and concentrated. Somewhere out on the frozen wasteland came. . . . . the rumble of engines?

**My story has two goals, Alek becomes emperor, and America enters the war. I would be routing for both of them so naturally I would have to put them on the same side. This is the best story line I could come up with were Austria would have reason to turn against Germany, and America would want to enter the war early but not join it's traditional allies. In the real war America never actually made an alliance with the Allied powers but acted as an _associate power_. I also learned that although the Kaiser was the supreme leader of Germany he didn't have much power during the war, he wasn't a very stable leader, the military just did what it wanted and the country basically became a dictatorship. Third goal, Alek and Deryn _will_ get together by the end, somehow.**


	2. Chapter 2

So everything after the Leviathans crash landing goes the same until my story picks up again right after Lilit left them at the Tesla Cannon.

DISCLAIMER: I own no characters, contraptions, or beasties mentioned in the Leviathan Trilogy.

December 1914

The iron golem lay in a heap of train cars and scattered cargo, its legs twisted and torn . Only its upper half remained intact, the huge head leaning back against the wreckage of two freight cars, a sleeping giant with a crumpled metal pillow.

Deryn and Alek made their way closer, through electrical parts and shattered glass. The railroad tracks had been torn from the ground, and lay among the other debris like tangled ribbons of steel.

"Blisters," Deryn said as they passed an overturned dining car, its red velvet curtains spilling through broken windows. "Lucky there were no passengers aboard."

"We can get up to the golem's head that way," Alek said, pointing at the huge hand lying splayed in the dirt. They climbed onto it and up the walker's arm, and soon saw to moving forms unstrapping themselves from the pilots chairs.

"Master Klopp!" Alek cried out. "Hans!"

Both figures snapped up. "Junge Meister," Klopp called. "Du lebst."

"Ja" came Alek's heartfelt response.

Deryn saw Bauer grown and rub the back of his neck. "Was uns getroffen" he asked.

"Der Orient-Express," Alek explained.

Bauer gave him a befuddled look, then saw the wreckage around them, belief dawning slowly in his face. Klopp let out a grown. "Unten von einem Zug gebracht," he moaned. "Wenn Wort steigt aus werde ich nie leben sie nach unten."

"Are you two alright?" Deryn asked. "Do you need to get to a doctor"

Deryn's eyes swept the battlefield. Not a single walker remained standing. But in the sky the _Leviathan'_s silhouette had swung into profile. It was just as she'd expected—now that it had dispatched the _Goeden, _the airship was coming about for a closer look at the wreck of the Tesla cannon.

She opened her mouth to point it out , but suddenly the beastie on her shoulder was imitating a soft thumping sound.

Alek heard it too. "Walkers."

Deryn turned toward the city. A dozen columns of smoke rose from the horizon.

"Could they be from the committee?"

Alek shook his his head. "They don't even know we're here."

"Aye, it was _meant _to be that way. But that anarchist lassie told her uncle, didn't she?"

Bauer lifted a pair of field glasses to his eyes. One lens was shattered, so he held the other to his eye like a telescope.

"_Elefanten,_" he said a moment later.

Alek swore. "At least those things are slow."

"Wir mussen jetzt gehen." Klopp said. "Ich werde sammeln liefert was ich kann, dann mussen wir gehen, Schnell!" He hurried off to the wreck of the train.

Alek nodded. "They will come to investigate the tower, we 'll head out into the hills and then we can make a loop back to the city." He turned back to Deryn. "We need to go now."

But Deryn had turned around and was staring of toward the _Leviathan._

"Isn't there some way we could signal the ship?" She said hopefully . "It'd be a quicker getaway."

"They'll take use prisoner again!" Alek said.

"Aye, and what do you think the barking Ottomans will do, after all this?" Deryn swept her arm across the wreckage. "At least with us you'll be alive!"

"They won't find use in the hills, we can skirt around them and be back in the city by nightfall"

Deryn's jaw dropped. "Have you gone barking mad?"

"The Ottomans will never spot us in all this mess." Alek clenched his fists. "And just think, if the Committee wins tonight, they'll throw the Germans out. And they owe both of use a debt, Dylan. We can stay here, among allies."

"Not me, you daft prince! I have to go home!"

"But I can't do this alone . . . not without you." His eyes softened. "Please come with me. There's more to do here, Dylan, you're the best soldier the revolution has."

"Aye, but that's my home up there. I can't live with . . . your machines."

Alek spread his hands. "It doesn't matter. Your crew will never see us."

"They have to." Deryn stared out across the battlefield, looking for something to signal with. But Alek was right; even if she had ten-foot semaphore flags, no one would ever see her among the wreckage of the train.

Then she saw them—the golem's arms stretched out in both directions. The right one was straight out, the left one at an angle, almost making the sign for the letter _S_.

"Can this contraption still move?"

"What, the walker?"

"A, B, C," Bovril chimed.

"Aye. A giant sending signals would be barking hard to miss."

"The boilers are cold," Alek said. "But I suppose the pneumatics might still have some pressure in them."

"Then take a look!"

Alek gritted his teeth, but climbed back up to the head and knelt by the controls. He rapped two of the gauges, then turned back, an uncertain look on his face.

"Can it work?" she called. "Don't lie to me!"

"I would never lie to you, Dylan. We can signal perhapes a dozen letters."

"Then do it, follow my lead." Deryn, Bovril hopped off her shoulder and to the ground as she held her right arm out straight, her left angled down.

Alek didn't move. "I won't be able to go with you." He said sadly. "If I give myself up to the Darwinists, they'll never let me escape again."

Deryn didn't respond, only nodded once. Alek stared at her another moment, then sighed and turned to the controls, placing his hands in the saunter. The hiss of pneumatics filled the air, then the great arms scrapped slowly across the ground, exactly matching Deryn's stance.

"S . . . ," the perspicacious loris said.

Deryn swung her arm across herself. This letter was harder for the iron golem, half lying in the dirt as it was, but Alek managed to bend its elbow just enough.

"H!" Bovril announced, and kept up as Deryn continued' "A . . . R . . . P . . ."

By the fifth letter the _Leviathan's _huge kraken spotlight had found them, and together they repeated the sequence twice more before the giant arms' last squick of pressure hissed away into the night.

Deryn grinned and looked back at Alek, but the grin vanished when she saw the expression on his face.

"I have to go now Dylan." Alek said. "Or we'll never make it."

"You don't have to run." Deryn said. "There could still be a place for you on the _Leviathan."_

Alek stared at the ship for a moment then shook his head. "They will never allow it, soon news will spread of who I really am. Do you think the Admiralty will want royalty from an enemy nation working on one of their most powerful ships?"

"Well," Deryn said desperately. "Maybe Dr. Barlow can arrange something, if you don't actually work on the engines."

Alek starred at his feet. "What good could I do then? With it's mission over your ship will go back to the fighting, then I will be just another nameless soldier. I have to do something to make a difference. It is what my father wanted."

Deryn looked away, she didn't want him to see her eyes water.

"Goodbye Dylan, tell Volger I'm okay and I haven't given up."

Impulsively Deryn threw her arms around Alek and hugged him tightly. "Good luck Alek." She replied hoarsely, fighting the lump that was forming in her throat. "Your gonna need it."

Not able to bare to say anymore Alek climbed out of the walker down to Bauer and Klopp who shouldered a pack of supplies he had gathered and together they took off fast toward the nearest hill. Deryn watched them go, not taking her eyes off them till they disappeared over the hill.

* * *

As the airship came to a rumbling halt overhead ropes tumbled from the gondola's cargo door, and seconds later a giant lizard the size of a horse came sliding down.

"Ahoy Sharp," A sailor Deryn recognized called from its back. " What in Gods name are you doing here? Just a box full of surprises, aren't you."

Deryn forced a grin "Aye, thats me, always up to something. What sort of fancy beast are you riding there?"

"Basilisk," He rubbed the goldish light brown scales on its neck. "We picked up a few of these in Crete for our next mission."

Another lizard, a dozen or so riggers, and several hydrogen sniffers climed to the ground and began inspecting the area. One rigger with an air rifle(who for some reason was wearing high altitude goggles with his cap) came straight to Deryn.

"We saw three people run off as we were landing, was it that Austrian and his men?"

"Yes sir," Deryn replied before she could stop herself. "They helped save the shi-

The man had already turned away from her. He went right up to one of the lizards and swung the butt of his rifle at the man on it, knocking him to the ground. As he and another man climbed on to the creatures back he fired shots into the air, sending the crewmen ducking for cover. He dug his spurs(why did a rigger have spurs) into the creatures side sending it running off in Aleks direction.

A sharp whistle went off, sounding the intruder alarm. The Hydrogen sniffers went charging after the lizard.

The man driving the creature put a whistle to his lips and sounded another sequence, dinner call. The sniffers scrambled to a halt and eagerly ran back to the riggers expecting food. The rider dug his spurs into the lizard again and it jumped up onto it's hind legs, taking of like a shot. The second man had to throw his arms around the first to stay on.

"Barking idiots!" The Bosun yelled, turning to the other lizard as they disappeared over the hill. "After them, they're deserting!"

A feint rumble came out of the north. Everyone turned to see smoke rising from the approaching walkers. The shots fell short, but they were closing in.

"Damn, no time. We need to get out of here now." He said grabbing the nearest rope.

"But-"

"NOW, ALL MEN UP!"

Deryn took the rope and began climbing, staring out at the hills.

* * *

Alek huffed for breath, trying to keep a fast pace as they moved through the hills. They'd stopped running but were trying to walk as fast as possible. Trying not to think about Dylan he turned his thoughts to what he would do now. He was determined to start working against the war, but how to start. He basically had one gold coin to his name, he had no were to stay, and only a few people really knew he was involved in the revolution. He would have to try and stay with the committee until-

"Did you hear that?" Bauer asked.

They all stopped. There was a faint rumble north of them, the walkers opening fire

"There!" Pointed Bauer. Some bizarre creature was coming down the hill behind them.

"Oh, Scheite."

They all took of at a dead run

"Wait!" called there pursuer. Alek put on a little more speed as the others struggled to keep up. The lizard easily caught up to them, getting down on all legs. "I said wait you dummkupf._"_

Alek froze in his tracks, nearly being knocked over by Klopp who was right behind him.

It couldn't be! But that voice was unmistakable. "Volger"

"_Finally_." Volger reigned his creature to a halt with Hoffman grinning from behind him. "I thought I was going to have to chase you all night before you noticed."

Alek was speechless. Volger looked a lot different with an airman's hat and goggles covering most of his hair and-

"You _Shaved_ your mustache!"

Volger raised an eyebrow "Thats the first thing you have to say" He said, resisting the urge to self-consciously rub his upper lip. "That and the uniforms were the only disguises we could get. And I don't think we should stop to talk here with those walkers still out there. Do you have somewhere near by we could stay?"

"No." Alek sighed. "We were going back to Istanbul"

"I thought as much" Volger sighed. "We should get moving," he and Hoffman dismounted the lizard. But once it was riderless it refused to leave. In spite of several kicks, shouts, and shots fired in the air, it kept pace with them. Finally Alek had Klopp and Bauer ride it to have some rest after their crash, much to their dismay.

Volger and Alek walked slightly ahead of the others. After several minutes of silence Alek couldn't take it anymore. "It might save time if I began."

"As you wish."

" You want to to tell me that it was mad to get involved in Ottoman politics. By now I could be safely hidden in the wilds.

Count Volger nodded. "Yes there is that." The man kept his gaze on the hills watching form walkers.

"In not taking your advice, I risked my life and the lives of my men," Alek continued. "I led Klopp and Bauer into an all-out battle. Things could have turned out much worse."

"Much worse," Volger said, then fell silent again.

"Let's see . . .Ah, I've thrown away _everything _my father left me. The castle, all your plans, and finally his gold." Alek reached into his pocket and poled out the last bit of gold, a coined shaped piece of the Hapsburg crest.

Volger blinked and Alek let himself smile. At least he'd finally provoked a reaction.

"Did you finance this revolution _entirely _on your own?"

"Only the finishing touches- a little spice on top." Alek shrugged. "Revolutions are expensive, it seems."

"I wouldn't know. I avoid them on principle."

"Of course," Alek said. "That's what you're really angry about isn't it? That I forgot that revolutionaries want to overthrow _all_ aristocrats, including me and you."

Volger nodded "There is that, too, I suppose. But there's one thing you've forgotten."

Alek tried to think what his final failure was, then sighed and gave up. "Enlighten me."

"You also saved my life."

Alek frowned. "I did what."

"If you had disappeared into the wilderness as you were supposed to, that Tesla cannon would have sent me and Hoffman to the bottom of the sea, along with the rest of the ship's crew. I owe you my life. Quite an annoying turn of events." Alek hid his surprise by pretending to scan the hills.

"This doesn't mean that you are any less of an idiot, of course," Volger added.

Alek sighed "Of course not."

"And there is also the matter of your newfound celebrity." Volger reached into his jacket, pulled out a newspaper, and handed it to Alek.

Alek unfolded it. It was English—_New York World, _read the masthead. And there on the first page was a photograph of Alek, above a long article by "Istanbul Bureau Chief" Eddie Malone.

Alek gripped the newspaper tightly. He'd never seen a photograph of himself before, and the effect was distinctly disagreeable.

"Are my ears really that large?"

"Almost. What on earth were you thinking"

"That reporter, Malone, he knew too much about the Committee's plans. An interview was the only way to distract him." Alek dared another glance at the photo, and noticed the caption—THE MISSING HEIR. "So they know, the captain and the crew on the _Leviathan_ know who I am?"

"Not just the crew, Alek. Britain has a consulate in New York of course. Even their bumbling diplomats could hardly have missed this. Lord Churchill himself sent that newspaper to Captain Hobbes, carried by some sort of beastly eagle."

"But how in blazes did _you_ get it?"

"Dr. Barlow and I were sharing information for some time. She proved to be a most interesting woman."

Alek stared at the man, a slight shudder passing through him. Those two together couldn't be good.

"Don't worry, Alek, I didn't tell her all my secrets. The little you haven't already revealed." Volger gave Alek a critical look. "I'm almost afraid to ask, you do still have it don't you?"

"As if I would lose it!" Alek replied, annoyed that he almost had. "I'm not a complete fool, volger. In fact, this letter is why I ignored your advice and stayed in Istanbul."

"What do you mean, Your Highness?"

"A pointless feud among my family started this war, so it's up to me to stop it." He reached into his jacket and took out the case. "This is the will of heaven, which tells me what I'm meant to do. Not skulk in hiding but take my rightful place and put an end to this war!"

Volger stared at him for a long moment. "That letter is no guarantee that you'll take the throne." While you've been in the land of heathens and heretics, I've heard news from the Vatican."

"News?"

"The Holy Father is dead."

Alek stared at the man. "But. . . this letter represents the will of heaven. The Vatican will still confirm it's real, won't they?"

"We must hope so, we may be returning to the Empire sooner then you think."

Any further talk was interrupted. Klopp, on the beast behind them reached into his pack for water. He then sreiked , an unusually high pitched yell for someone his size and age, and dropped something he'd pulled out of the pack.

Alek didn't have time to react before something small and furry clung to his leg. Alek looked down in suprise. "_Bovril_"

"_Guten tag_!" The creature replied, happily climbing up to his shoulder.

Volger glared at the creature. "_Owe joy,_" he said "The _Loris_ is here to help."

This is still sort of a prologue. Oh man this took to long to write. My love of Fanfic is battling with my hatred for typing. Upcoming chapters won't follow the books and should be updated faster.

**Well the newspaper in the last chapter didn't quite come out right, but close enough. The agreement the germans made with russia would have greatly upset the Sultan, and it would have taken time for the kaiser to smooth things over. So even though they were delayed three months, Alek and Deryn would have still gotten to Istanbul before the Ottomans joined the war.**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own no characters, contraptions, or beasties mentioned in the Leviathan Trilogy.

Immediately after boarding, Deryn was sent to see Dr. Barlow in the navigation room. Tazza greeted her as soon as she entered, running over to snuffle at her boots.

"Good to see you, Tazza."

"A pleasure to see you too, Mr. Sharp," the Lady Boffin said. "We've been quite beside ourselves with worry."

"It's brilliant to be home, ma'am."

"I hear you were reunited with our Austrian friends." The lady Boffin's fingers drummed the sill of the window. "I trust our Loris was accompanying them."

It was only then that Deryn realized she hadn't seen it since she made signals at the ship. It must have gone with Alek without her noticing. "Aye, Bovril seems to have taken to him."

"Excuse me," Dr. Barlow raised an eyebrow. "Did you just say bovril"

"Oh, aye. That's its name, sort of."

The lady boffin raised an eyebrow. "As in the beef extract?"

"It wasn't me who named it," Deryn said. This anarchist lassie kept insisting on calling it _Bovril _and the name sort of . . . stuck."

"Anarchists you say," Dr. Barlow sitting down and motioning for Deryn to sit to. "Tell me everything."

Deryn sank into the chair and began to recite everything that happened to her sense her mission to destroy the Kraken nets, adjusting the story slightly to not mention Aleks letter from the Pope. Deryn felt suddenly exhausted and relieve the whole ordeal was over. More then anything else, it was good to be home. To feel the ship beneath her feet, real and solid, and not burning horridly in the sky. She tried to ignore the feeling that something was out of place.

Dr. Barlow looked suspiscious as Deryn finished. "Two airmen simply went off after them with no orders? Most unusual."

Aye, the Bosun figured they were deserters."

"Mmmmh," The lady boffin said before turning back to Deryn. "Well done Mr. Sharp, very resourceful, as always. Count Volger wasn't far wrong, was he?"

"Count Volger?" A squick of panic went through Deryn at the name. "If you don't mind me asking, ma'am, what exactly wasn't he wrong about?"

"He said that Alek had fallen in with unsavory elements. And also that _you _would be able to find our missing prince."

Deryn didn't feel any relief. Volger would be more determined than ever to escape, and he wouldn't hesitate to threaten to expose her. Maybe she could get him alone by an open window. "He's a clever-boots that one."

"Indeed, though he may be wrong about this Committee. However unsavory their politics they have done Britain a great service today."

"Aye, ma'am. They helped us save the barking ship!"

"They seem to have toppled the sultan as well."

Deryns eyes widened. "The committee defeated him already!"

"No Mr. Sharp, but the battle is quite pointless, I assure you," The Lady boffin said. "A few minutes after the_ Goeden _was destroyed, we spotted the _Stamboul _lifting off from the palace grounds, flying a flag of truce."

"He surrendered already, but the battles hardly begun!"

"He did not. According to the _Stamboul'_s signal flags, the Kizlar Agha was in command." Dr. Barlow smiled coolly. "He was taking the Sultan to a place of safety, far from the troubles of Istanbul."

"Oh." Deryn frowned. "You mean he was. . . _kidnapping_ his own sovereign?"

"As I said to you sometime ago, sultans have been replaced before."

Deryn let out a low whistle. "If the Committees's really winning, then Germany will be the only Clanker power left! And Russia's fighting us but they won't really help them!"

"My dear boy, there is still Austria-Hungary."

"Right, of course. Guess I forgot about them, their mostly part of Germany now."

Dr. Barlow raised an eyebrow. "You forgot about Alek's own people? How odd, Mr. Sharp."

"Mr. Sharp," came a voice from above them.

Deryn looked up to see another perspicacious loris hanging from a message lizard tube. She realized she'd forgotten there had been _three_ eggs left, the last one must have hatched. Dr. Barlow raised a hand, and the beast dropped down to it and slid down to her shoulder.

_"Nioka." _The beast anounced happily. "Tortoise, balance of power."

Deryn looked at it oddly. "What did it just say, nioka? What's nioka?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with Mr. Sharp." She answered rather fast then stood up. "I am afraid something has just come up and I must look into it. You had best make your report to the captain, then turn in. You'll need to be well rested when we get to Cairo."

"_Cairo," _Deryn looked up alarmed. "Isn't that in Egypt?"

"Yes, our governments headquarters in the country."

"We're leaving the barking war?"

"Do not be tiresome Mr. Sharp, all the powers of Europe have colonies around the world. The war has already spread to them." She gave Deryn a serious look. "So far the fighting in Africa has gone the same as fighting in Europe. I intend to change that!" With that she walked out into the hall, Tazza close beside.

* * *

Deryn was in the Captains office finishing giving her report to him, Dr. Busk and Mr. Rigby,, leaving out the part were she let a reporter deliver a secret message to their prisoner, when Dr. Barlow walked in.

"Captain Hobbes I must ask that you call a search of the ship, though I doubt it will find anything."

"And what will we be searching for?" The Captain asked, sounding some what annoyed. "Has another fabrication gone missing?"

"No," Barlow replied "Our Austrian friends have gone missing, I believe they have escaped the ship."

"What" the Captain demanded. "How could they have escaped."

"If you remember since our own Airmen have learned to operate the engines you had them remain in their quarters during this operation." She sounded slightly condesending. "Apparently they were not trustworthy enough to be loose on the ship but not dangerous enough to need more than one guard, who I have located tide to a chair in there room, missing his uniform."

"They must still be on the ship," Rigby insisted.

"I am afraid they are the two men who went after young Alek. All they would have had to do was find another uniform, no one expected them to do something so simple as walk off the ship. I noticed during our talks the Count was getting better at his English, he must have been practicing."

Deryn quietly let out a sigh of relief. There go her worries about being blackmailed, and now Alek wouldn't be entirely alone. "I'd better go see about that bloke tied up in there room," she excused herself with a salute.

* * *

After a long trek through the hills with only a few short stops to rest Alek and the others made it to Istanbul by evening. Moving through the city was slow, do to the prevailing chaos. Rubble from the battle was strewn through the streets, were Committee walkers had been shot down and the Sultans walkers had crashed. With word of the Sultans toppling spread people were flocking out into the streets. Supporters of the committee were gathering in large squares and parks, lighting fireworks, cheering, throwing confetti, dancing. Committee walkers were carefully stepping through the crowd, knocking over statues of the sultan and throw spice bombs into the air like fireworks. Small fights were breaking out between the revolutionaries and the pro-german groups. German workers were chased out of some neighborhoods. Others used the chaos as an opportunity to loot and pit-pocket.

They made it through the streets relatively unscathed. An unfortunate mugger tried to rob Volger, who walked away with a new knife. The Lizard proved to be a problem. It followed them relentlessly, terrifying everyone who saw it. They managed to loose it in the crowd for a while, but somehow it found them again. Finally they arrived at the connected warehouses that made up the Committees headquarters. Alek knocked on the door, a special knock the Committee used, hoping they'd be there, with their revolution won they might be at a government meeting.

When Lilit answered Alek put on what he hoped was a cheerful expression. "Hello Lilit."

"_Guten tag,"_ Bovril Chirped.

Lilit crossed her arms and leaned against the doorpost. "So, you're back," she said in a tone that had no enthusiasm. "Is Dylan with you?"

"No," Alek tried to keep the sadness out of his voice. "He had to return to the _Leviathan."_

"Mmmh." She replied. "Double disappointment."

"Yes, I'll never have another friend like him."

"You don't know how true that is." Lilit smirked like she knew something he didn't. "I suppose if the _Leviathan _has left, those two men behind you aren't really airmen.

"No, let me introduce Count Volger, and engineer Hoffman." Both men gave her polite nods.

"Well I suppose your here looking for a place to stay, and for your lizard." If she was surprised by it, it didn't show.

"We did not think it to much to ask," Volger replied. "Considering all of _our _money went to _your _revolution."

"Well don't expect any of it back," Lilit reluctantly moved from the door and lead them in and up the endless stairs to Nene's room. Alek suddenly realized how tired he was. After a night and day of fighting and travel.

Klopp tried to make polite conversation as they climbed. "I'm am sorry to hear about your father, he was a credit to your cause."

"Yes," Lilit's voice was controlled and she didn't meet anyones eyes. "It will be difficult to build our government without him."

They passed a few Committee members going down, who stopped to shake hands with Alek, Klopp, and Bauer. The Ottamans didn't know who they were but had seen them working on the walkers and by now would have heard of their part in the attack on the Tesla Cannon.

When they finally arrived in Nene's room to find she already had a visitor. A tall brown haired man in perhaps his mid-30's in a plain but clean traveling suite with a high-crowned wide brimmed brown fedora.

Nene smiled as they came in. "So the conquering heros return," She said. "I must admit I am glad to see you again."

Alek smiled sincerely. "So the revolution was a success, you took the Palace."

"Only to find it empty. They say the Sultans been kidnapped by his own advisor.

"From that accent I'd guess this is that young Austrian noble you mentioned," Interjected the hatted man standing by her bed. His accent sounded American. What would an American be doing in the Committee. Not _another _reporter.

"And who might you be?" Asked Volger, probably thinking the same thing.

"My name is Henry Jones," the man replied. "I'm a member of the American Secret Service."

Alek's eyes widen. "An American spy! What are you doing here?"

"I was sent here to assess wether or not the Ottomans would join the war," he answered. "Then when I reported back what I heard about the Committee, I was ordered to try and make contact and offer support. America has declared war on Germany but we have yet to find an ally in Europe and we've long had good relations with the Ottomans. The anger France had over our trade agreement was one of the reasons we haven't joined them."

"We'll you arrived just to late" Alek replied.

"Oh no," Lilit said. "He turned up a week before you did."

Alek couldn't hide his surprise. "Why didn't you except his help."

"Most of the Committee was against it," Nene answered. "They thought it was just another foreign power getting involved in our business."

"You didn't seem opposed to excepting our help," Volger replied pointedly.

"Your not a foreign power," Nene countered. "Not any more any way."

"So America is finally entering the war?" Volger asked. "I've heard nothing about them sense the battle of Panama."

"After we drove them out of Panama, we captured many of Germany's colonies in the Pacific Islands." Jones replied. "As I said we haven't made an ally in Europe, the Darwinists don't trust us because of all the Clanker technology we use."

"I though your current President was a Darwinist."

"Yes, President Wilson prefers Darwinism but he is first and foremost and idealist, he cares more about his Allies integrity then whether they oil their war machines or feed them."

"As fascinating as this is I have other visitors to see to." Nene interrupted "And you have all been running around all day, I am sure you'd like to sit down for a good meal."

After leaving their lizard in the courtyard, they all sat down for dinner. The meal was simple , but a relief for the weary Austrians. Lilit and Jones talked about the changes the Committee was planning to make the empire more democratic, while Volger pointed out some of the short comings of their plan.

Alek wasn't in the mood for more politics, he could hear it all from Volger anyway, and excused himself to the bath room for a nice hot soak. Bovril hoped off his shoulder as he entered and scurried of to nap in the bedroom they had used, a converted storage room in the same hall. Just as he was sinking in to the hot water an explosion rocked the room.

Alek jumped out of the tub fumbling for his cloths without bothering to dry. The Sultan has returned, he thought. Or perhaps there are still German agents in the city. The revolution may not be over yet.

Tugging his shoes on Alek ran into the hall and could hear the sound of a roaring fire coming from the other end. The courtyard, they'd disabled the walkers!

As he ran toward the door at the end of the hall, a man he didn't recognize came threw it. He had a pistol in one hand and as soon as he saw Alek he glanced at a piece of paper he had in the other. Alek saw the title _**New York World **_and recognized his own picture below. Then he realized _their not after the Committee. Their after me!_

As the man raised his gun Alek threw himself forward driving his shoulder into the mans ribs knocking him back into the wall. Before he could recover Alek grabbed the bayonet the man had on his belt and drew it out, cutting across the mans right tricep causing him to drop the gun. Alek kicked it across the hall and then stepped back into his fencing stance pressing the bayonet to the mans throat. It was over a foot long and could pass for a short sword.

"Who sent you, were are your helpers!" Alek demanded in what he hoped was a threatening tone. The man made no reply just sat there clutching his bleeding arm. He certanley didn't look like an assassin or any other kind of agent. He was very short, no taller then Alek, stocky and bald. He wore common cloths that could have come from anywhere in Europe.

He pressed the blade harder. "Who are you?!" The man glared daggers at him, then his gaze went over the his shoulder and he grinned evilly. Alek spun around just in time to stop a bayonet hilt from crashing down on his head. Blocking the blade with his own he stepped back out of striking distance and instinctively took up a fencers stance. His new attacker was a tall wiry man with long unkept hair and a short trimmed moustache, in similar common cloths. That was all he had time to notice before the man attacked him with the bayonet. He cut at Alek's right arm, trying to make him drop his weapon. Apparently he wasn't well trained because he over extended himself and was completely open for Alek to reach under his attack and cut his side. The man stumbled back in pain cursing in Spanish.

"Come on," called the first attacker, still clutching his arm by the wall. "I hire you for your sword and you get beaten by a kid!" His spoke English but his accent sounded Italian. Italian and Spanish? Who were these people?

The Spaniard didn't even glance his way. He must have simply figured on Alek being incompetent because the attack that he launched was anything but untrained. With no sign of noticing his injury he pressed his attack which took all of Aleks focus just to block. He was use to a much longer blade and the confined space of the hall meant he could only go back and forward, or risk being trapped against a wall. Smoke was starting to seep into the hall from the other room. He was gradually forced down the hall, and any help would come out of the door on the other end.

"**HELP,** he shouted at the top of his lounges hoping he could be heard over the fire. His enemy pressed forward taking any opening in his defense to lash at him.

Suddenly the man began spinning his blade around clockwise. Having never seen this move before Alek didn't know what to do except follow the move with his blade trying to be ready to block a strike. Then his opponent stopped and sent his blade spinning counter clockwise without losing any speed. His blade hit Alek's coming the other way and before he could react the man moved forward and slid his blade up the inside of Aleks, then rotated and pushed down. Aleks blade fell from his hand and clattered to the floor.

By the time Alek had recovered his surprise the man hit him hard with his handle and he fell to the ground.

As he fought to stay counsious he felt something tighten around his arms and legs and cover his mouth, and he could just make out voices.

"Dios Mio, this one has some fight in him, I haven't faced an opponent like that sense Tripoli."

"Trust me, the bounty the Germans have on this one will be worth a few scares and bruises. Well get a fine reward. Now the walker will be around the back by now, lets get to the boat in the port at Gemlik and get out of here.

Alek began to thrash and squirm as hard as he could and felt another blow to the head.

* * *

Count Volger burst through the door into the hall and immediately saw the signs of a fight. This was the hall Alek had been last seen going into, but it had taken a half an hour just to clear a path to it through the flames. He should have never left Alek alone, the boy couldn't move across a house without getting himself in trouble. It only took one look and the blood on the floor and the foot prints in the dust and he new Alek had been taken. The one instruction Franz had left and he failed!

"**GOTT VERDAMMT!"** He shouted kicking the nearest door as hard as he could. Breathing deep and trying to calm himself he tried to think of a next move. How could he find Alek in a city the size of Const- Istanbul? If his captors weren't German they would certainly be turning him in for a bounty.

"Bounty"

Volger gave a start, had he just heard that word aloud?

"German reward", came next. Volger whirled around and spotted the source of the sound, the Loris, crouching behind a door.

"Boat," it said in an Italian accent. "Port of Gemlik"

Volger stared at it for thirty seconds before snapping to attention. "KLOPP, he called threw the door. An instant latter the man appeared batting at embers on his coat followed closely by the American Jones, carrying a pale of water.

"They've taken Alek to some place called Gemlik," Volger explained to them.

"I know that place," Jones replied. A small harbor town a little southeast of here."

"We must get there now!" Volger said.

Klopp miserably shook his head. "All the Committee's walkers have been destroyed and who knows when the next will be."

"I have a walker, only a few blocks from here," Jones suggested. "Not a big fighter like they have, but it's fast and it's designed for off road."

"We'll have to take it," Volgers impatient tone suggested he didn't care if he had the Americans permission.

Jones looked thoughtful for a second then nodded. "Fine but I go with you." He stopped Volger from going out the door. "But how do you know were they went?"

"Owe joy," they all looked down at the Loris at there feet starting to climb up Volgers boot. "Loris here to help,' it said in flawless German.

Volger suppressed a shudder as it climbed up him and glared at it when it reached his shoulder, then rushed out the door.

**Aaaarrrggh, I can't believe how long it took me to update. My only excuse is I went to Glacier National Park for a week. I'll try to update sooner, the next chapter will probably be all Alek since Deryn will only be crossing the mediterranean. One thing I do want to hear, I'll introduce new machines and fabrications and would be interested to hear some ideas. Specifically ones designed for the jungles and rivers of Africa and clanked-tech in austria-Hungary.**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own no characters, contraptions, or beasties mentioned in the Leviathan series.

Alek wasn't sure when he came too exactly, just that the dull ache in the back of his head gradually became a steady aching in his whole body, and the became the unmistakable sound of steady mechanical legs. He groaned and tried to stretch his cramped limbs, only to find he couldn't. When he couldn't role over on to his back, he realized he was trapped in some kind of small pitch black space that was bumping up and down. As his mind began to clear the memory of what had just happened came to him. CAPTURED!

As he tried to move more he realized his legs were tied together and his hands tied behind his back. When he tried to call out, he realized there was something stuffed in his mouth. Panicking he started struggling to get out throwing, himself against the sides of his prison. All he accomplished was adding to the beating he got from the bouncing.

Finally giving up Alek lay still and tried to make sense of what was happening. He had been captured obviously, by mercenaries. He must have been in some storage space on a walker, that explained the noise and the bumping. It couldn't have been very big, it wasn't loud enough. Little good that knowledge did him. For all he knew they were out of Turkey and into the Balkans already. One of the attackers had said something about a port in Gemlik, but were was that?

Alek felt panic come over him again but he pushed it down. He couldn't allow himself to be caught by the Germans. He would die. There was no denying it. He was nothing but a threat to them, the only person who could interfere with there conquest of Austria-Hungary. The only person who could expose that they killed his father.

He would have to escape!

* * *

Volger peered through their one pair of field glasses, scrutinizing the port below them in the dim moonlight. Gemlik was a prosperous fishing village on the south eastern corner of the Propontis. It had taken two hours to get here in the American's four person walker. Now they were scanning it from the hillside, trying to find were Alek might be.

Jones squeezed in from the back seat and reached over to took the glasses from him. "No obvious signs of Germans, but it could be only a few of them, and if their mercenaries or bounty hunters they could be from any nation."

"Boat," Piped up the loris, as if to remind them. Aleks absence seemed to have it agitated, it hoped from one shoulder to another as if it couldn't find a spot it liked. Finally it settled on Jones's, sense the Austrians were a repulsed by it.

"That is right," Volger nodded. "We need to go to the harbor and check the ships."

From the drivers seat Klopp glanced skeptically at him. "You seem to be putting a lot of faith in this creature."

"There was another one of those beasts on the _Leviathan." _Volger answered, seeming annoyed at having his decisions questioned. "When ever it repeated anything it was always to the letter. It had a perfect memory."

Klopp turned back to the controls and began heading into town, muttering under his breath. _"To much time on the godless ship, becoming one of them."_

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"One of them," the Loris said happily, earning a scowl from both of them.

They made there way through the streets taking as many back roads as possible. Even though Volger and Hoffman had exchanged there airmen uniforms for common cloths they received many curious stairs.

"This town probably doesn't get very many foreigners," Jones commented. "All it really has is fishing, and all the tourists go to Istanbul. It will make it easier to find them."

"It will also make it easier for them to see us coming," Klopp observed.

"I thought the proper name for the city was Constantinople," Hoffman asked from the back.

"Hmmph," Jones replied. "Go to any train station in this country and ask for a ticket to Constantinople, see what kind of service you get."

After twenty minutes of riding they arrived at the main dock. The shore and out stretching peers were crowded with fishing boats of every conceivable kind, from small row boat, to large fuel powered trawlers. Few were around at the late hour.

"Focus on the ones with engines," Jones said, as they all climbed out. "They'll want a faster getaway then they'll get on sails."

Volger gave him a questioning look. "I thought you were just here to look after your walker?"

The American gave him a sly grin. "My most recent orders stated I was to, quote _work to undermine German activities and interests in any significant way _unquote_. _I'm certain this will put quite a thorn in Willies side, almost as much as losing this country.

_ "Willie?"_

_ "_Kaiser Wilhelm".

"Willie," The loris giggled

Volger scrutinized the man for a moment. He distrusted strangers as a rule, foreigners especially. But he really didn't have time to worry about him.

Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible they moved up and down the docks looking for anything promising. Volger kept one eye out to sea, to spot any ships leaving the dock. They'd gone off the roads to get here quicker, but they could still be to late.

* * *

The walker finally screeched to a halt. Alek groaned and once again tried to shift to a more comfortable position. His whole body ached from bumping in the cramped space. He wondered if they did that on purpose, so he couldn't fight back.

Without warning the hatch on his storage compartment was opened.

"Enjoyed your ride your Serene Highness," He recognized the Italian who first captured him. The man grabbed him and pulled him out grinning from ear to ear. Alek saw they had come to a port. Gemlik!

"I still don't see why we didn't just take the boat to Istanbul," His Spanish companion asked, taking Aleks other arm and lifting him just off the ground. They both carried him off down the dock. The tall Spaniard lifted him effortlessly while the short Italian huffed and puffed the whole way.

"Because my ignorant employee, this boy has friends among the anarchists that just took control of the city! When they found him gone they probably closed down the ports and the channel. But it's inconceivable that they could follow us here.

"I thought the fire was supposed to keep them busy while we got away."

"Am I mistaken or did the words 'I thought' escape your lips? You were not hired for your brains you second rate swords man."

Alek struggled vainly to get out of there grip, to dig his feet into the dock. The mercenaries had to set him down and drag him to keep there grips. Alek threw himself to the right hoping one of them would step on a broken bottle head someone had littered there.

"Your a stubborn one," The Italian grunted irritably. "But it's to late now. There's our boat down the dock." He pointed down the dock toward a boat the size of a fishing trawly.

His hand was nearly shot of his arm.

The three turned to see Volger and Jones standing on the opposite pier, brandishing pistols, with Klopp, Hoffman, and Bauer stood behind them.

THEY FOUND US!" The Sicilian yelled. "INCONSIVABLE!"

"Let him go," Volger shouted. That was all he got out before a bullet whizzed passed his head. Someone from the ship was firing on them.

Alek took advantage of the confusion and threw himself to the right pushing off of the Spaniard's leg. He knocked the Italian over and then rolled off of him. He tried to sit up, only to be knock down again by a blow to the head.

The men both grabbed him and dragged him to the boat through the exchange of gunfire.

"START HER UP," The Italian yelled to a man untying tether lines. He ran of to the pilots house, as they dumped Alek over the side. The Spaniard cursed as he took a shot to the side, and grabbed for a rifle leaning against the side as the Sicilian ducked for cover.

"GET US OUT OF HERE," He yelled and the ship lurched forward. "Your men are good your highness, but there not good enough.

Alek didn't respond. His head was still spinning from the hit, and all his attention was focused on the broken bottle head he held behind his back.

* * *

"There's no time to call the authorities," Volger said, already moving. "We have to take a ship." He started toward one that looked fast when Jones grabbed his arm.

"This one," He pointed to a fishing trawler.

"Why that?"

Jones pointed to the back. The ship had two fishing arms, one which ended in a claw, like a kraken fighting arm, and another that ended in something like a giant butterfly net. Volger smiled.

* * *

"Soon we will reach Greece," The Italian exclaimed, leaning against the side, with a gloating tone, rubbing his right arm again. "Then we turn you over to the Germans, get our reward, and I take great pleasure in imagining what happens to you next."

Alek could only glare at him. It was enough effort not to move his upper arms. He'd managed to get himself seated and backed into a corner, and behind his back he was using the broken glass to cut at the ropes around his hands. If one of them noticed that would be the end. Even if he somehow overpowered them later, he couldn't pilot a boat by himself if they got to far out to sea.

"There isn't supposed to be someone following us, is there," The Spaniard asked looking behind them.

"I told you," The Italian replied condescendingly. "I had the men sabotage all the local law enforcement boats while they were waiting. And even though his friends seem to have found us, any authorities left in Istanbul wouldn't have enough time to make a rescue effort. It would be absolutely, totally, and in all other ways inconceivable. Why do you ask?"

"We'll, I just looked back and there's a ship there."

"WHAT," the would be master mind jumped to his feet. There was definitely a ship there. He found a pair of field glasses and raised they to his eye's. He spotted two familiar figures on the bow.

"THEY'RE FOLLOWING US! INCONSIVABLE"

"You use that word a lot. I don't think it means what you think it means."

* * *

Jones peered through his glasses at the name printed on the back of the ship they pursued.

"The _Shrieking Eel. _Charming."

He and Volger both stumbled and braced themselves against the side as the ship lurched again. Klopp was a brilliant all round pilot, but he had little experience with boats.

"FASTER!" Volger yelled at the pilot house. "We have to catch them."

Klopp made an undesirable response and the boat suddenly reversed then surged forward, nearly knocking them off there feet.

Jones pulled himself to his feet, grinning. "I'm going in back to check on our armament, try not to go over the side."

* * *

Alek felt a surge of relief as the glass finally cut through the rope around his legs. He'd had to sit on his legs and move his arms a lot to get at them. He probably won't have gotten away with it, but the princenapper was busy yelling at his one remaining henchman who firing on Volger's ship.

"Come on, _HIT _one of them," the Sicilian yelled. "You were not hired for your brains, pull your weight"

"Me gustaria que usted saque su propio peso por una vez," The Spaniard muttered, taking another shot at Volger's ship, which was almost on them. "Si se puede levantar mucho."

When he started to reload Alek tackled him grabbing the bayonet from his belt, and knocking him backward. The Italian had time to shoot at him, missing entirely, and curse loudly before Alek smashed the handle into his face, sending him to the floor. The Spaniard didn't bother to try and reload but grabbed the rifle by the barrel and swung it at Alek's head. Alek ducked and tried to strike the man's leg but he dodge quickly. Alek rose and began taking jabs at the man, who grabbed the rifle with both hands and use it to block Alek's blade. They moved back and forth trying to get a hit at each other, the Spaniard began using his strength to gradually push Alek back toward the edge.

_I have the advantage_, Alek thought. _They want to take me alive._ He jumped back as the rifle butt whizzed by his face so close he felt the air move. _Probably._

The Spaniard made two quick strikes at either side of Aleks head. He blocked them but failed to see the man kick at his legs, knocking him over.

Alek looked up, saw the man raise the rifle over his head and closed his eye bracing for the blow.

He heard a single shot ring out and opened his eyes again. The man fell back on the deck, dead. Alek just lay there and starred for several seconds, before a voice broke through his thoughts.

"If you had not insisted on getting in the way I could have hit him sooner."

Alek stood up and saw his guards ship had pulled up right along side. Volger stood just five meters away looking smug, as usual. "Now if you can avoid putting yourself in any _more_ danger we can get out of here."

Before Alek could think of a witty response, a bullet grazed his arm. He cried in pain and fell against the side of the ship, turning as best he could to see who shot him. The Italian had come too and lay propped up on the deck, a revolver in his hand, his nose broken and bleeding.

"You have one choice, your highness, tell your men to turn around or I will shoot you now." The mans glare offered no mercy.

"Your making a mistake." Alek pleaded, trying to ignore the pain in his bleeding arm long enough to think of what to say. Perhaps the man could be reasoned with. "Germany is conquering Italy, your going to help them dominate all of Europe."

"First of all I am Sicilian." the man responded haughtily . "Second of all, I do not care about flags, or languages, or lines on a map. This war will bring chaos all across the globe, and men like me thrive in chaos." He raised his pistol and cocked it. "Now if you won't compl-

A large mechanical claw smashed into the side of the ship, ending the tirade. Alek saw a blur and something swept him of his feet and lifted him from the deck. He found himself in a fishing net on a mechanical arm on Volger's ship. They had turned away from the bounty hunters ship, which was beginning to sink from the hole the other arm put in it.

As he was brought down to the deck he used his good arm to saluted the man at the controls.

"Good catch Hoffman."

He was surprised when the spy Jones appeared to untangle him from the net.

"This ones rather scrawny," the American grinned. "We should probably throw it back."

"Do that and I will send you over with him," Volger appeared hauling Alek to his feet. "Get use back to land as soon as possible, I'll take his highness below and do my best to dress the wound."

Bovril appeared at there feet and began climbing up Alek's leg. "Guten Tag," when he reached Aleks shoulder he settled down smiled like a lost child just reunited with his parents. Alek reached over to scratch him behind the ears and he purred contently

Alek winced as they descended into the lower deck, but the pain from his arm was almost forgotten when the smell hit him. This small room was evidently used to butcher the fish the ship caught, and the work table, cupboards, and multiple rags and knives carried the overpowering scents of fish, blood, and alcohol.

"So now we are trusting foreign spies?" He asked, sitting down on a worn stool by the bloodstained work table.

"Why not, sense you seem to enjoy the company of strangers, enemy soldiers, and anarchists," Volger searched the room for any thing that he could use to clean Alek's wound. He found the cleanest (least filthy) rags and a bottle of rum alcohol that would have to do. "We needed his walker, our faithful lizard disappeared after the explosion.

"How did you find me."

"It was that beast actually," Volger seated himself on another stool, rolled up Aleks sleeve and began mopping up the blood. "he heard your captors say where they were taking you."

"_Gemlik," _Bovril chirped happily.

Alek ground his teeth as Volger applied a rag wet with alcohol to his wound. "They were not german but they were expecting to be paid by them."

"The Kaiser probably put a price on your head." Volger rapped a rag around Alek's arm and tied it tight. If word is out that you help this revolution and kept the Ottomans neutral, it will probably increase significantly. We are going to have to be mare careful." When Volger finished he leaned back, appraising Alek. "Do you still have the letter?"

Alek pulled the metal cylinder out of his coat pocket. "I spent most of the trip stuffed in a storage space, and they never had time to search me. They couldn't have seen it."

Volger was silent for a long moment, as if he were carefully measuring his words. Finally he spoke. "I believe it is time to return home."

Alek gapped at the Count, sure he'd heard wrong. "You want to go back to Austria? When the Germans control it."

"I am afraid if you ever intend to claim the throne then it must be soon. Your great uncle the Emperor is dead."

Alek didn't know if he could take anymore surprises in one night. "How can you know that."

"Dr. Barlow informed me," Volger replied. "The Germans have been trying to keep it quiet, but British intelligence found out somehow and she was good enough to to tell me."

Alek was skeptical. "She just told you confidential information about the war?"

"She is probably hoping you will try and take power. I am confidant the British no nothing about your fathers contract with the Pope but she is smart enough to know in these unstable times government could change very easily. Having an Emperor who tolerates darwinism on the throne would be very advantages for her. At the least we could cause the Germans trouble."

"But how could I even claim the throne with the German occupation."

"I have heard there is growing discontent among the people over the annexation and the war both of which they do not want. In the east some are already up in arms over part of the country being given away to appease the Russians"

"Your suggesting I lead some kind of revolution."

Volger rolled his eyes. "Of course not. We would be reestablishing the true government, not overthrowing it."

"But do we stand any chance against the Kaiser's army"

"That army is spread thin and can't afford to take pressure off its Darwinist enemies. But with the success they are having that could change if we do not move fast."

Alek took a deep breath and tried to clear his thoughts. Was it possible? Did they really have a chance to take back there country, to help end this war.

"Ultimately it is your decision your highness," Volger stated seriously. "What will you do?"

Alek looked down at the letter in his hands. As a decree from the Pope it meant God favored his cause. It also represented everything his father had done to protect him. If he died in some foolish revolution then all that work would have been for nothing. But his father had always honored his duty to the Empire. He had always worked for peace. At this point, with just a letter, a few men, and a fishing boat, what more could he do to bring peace from the sidelines.

_What would father have done?_

Steeling his determination Alek looked up. "We are going home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, contraptions, or beasties mentioned in the leviathan trilogy. If you read this story already please do it again. I did a big revision of the earlier chapters.**

"talking"

_thinking _

_ "emphasis"_

A dull groan and thump sounded as the cabin door opened and closed. Alek looked up from where he and Hoffman and Bauer were sleeping lying on a pile of rags on the floor. Well they were sleeping, Alek was trying to sleep but his mind would not be calm. It ran wild with nervousness for their new plan. _We barely got out of Austria alive. How are we even going to get back to the Balkans, let alone all the way to Vienna. Can I get the people to support me. How can we drive out the german army. _

A figure came tromping down the stairs and into the dim light of the lantern. Jones smirked with some amusement when he saw Alek. "Well your highness you escaped, for what I hear is about the third or fourth time."

"Yes I meant to think you for your assistance," Alek wondered what exactly was the man's reason for helping them. He claimed he was only doing it to stick a thorn in Germany's side, but that seemed like quite a risk for a spy to take.

"So," Jones sat down on a stool, leaned against the wall and put his feet up on the table, resting his hands on his lap. "What are you going to do next."

"We will be going off into the Ottoman countryside," Alek replied quickly, keeping his face as strait as possible. "Now that we're away from danger we'll be sitting out the rest of the war."

Jones chuckled quietly, he didn't seem to believing it. Alek frowned with suspicion. _What will he report back to his leaders about me,and who else will learn what he tells them. _Not for the first time Alek cursed his hopelessness at lying. _Was it a coincidence he waited until Volger was on watch before asking._

"Well best of luck to you," The man's tone said he wasn't interested in the slightest. "Me, I'm off to Vienna."

"WHAT!," Alek jumped to his feet. "Why are you going to VIENNA!"

"Well my orders stated that, if the Ottomans decided not to join the war, I should try to establish an intelligence network in a country we were already at war with."

"So you want to put spies in Austria," Alek wasn't sure what to think of that.

Jones snorted. "I _want_ to put spies in Berlin, but the last man we sent there hasn't been seen since, it seemed safer to start in Vienna and work my way up."

"But I thought America had only declared war with Germany?"

"Well from what I hear Austria is basically an extension of Germany now," Jones's sounded completely casual and uninterested. "That's not likely to change?"

Alek had to force his mouth shut to stop from revealing their plan, from saying that he was going to fight for his country back. The American noticed and the edges of his mouth twitched up slightly

Alek decided to try to switch topics. "How will you even get to Vienna, its a hundred miles behind enemy lines?"

Jones smiled. "I have a friend on the inside, he is an expert at sneaking through any country." He looked pointedly at Alek. "He could probably get half a dozen people from Athens to Warsaw"

His tone was casual but Alek could tell there was an implication in it, and he tried to control expression in his face as thoughts came to him. The biggest problem in reclaiming his throne was _getting_ there. Did this man really know a way they could get across the Balkans to home? If he was who he said he was he had no reason to help the Germans. He also had no reason to help a foreign monarch. "How are you going to meet this friend?"

"I sent him a message as soon as the Committee took power, he's going to meet me in a town on the coast of Romania. It would take less then a week to get there by boat."

Alek ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think of what to say. He had no idea what this man was really up to, what his motives were, or his plans, if he really had any. He also had no idea how to get home. "Would you like a ride?"

The spy grinned.

* * *

"Barking Spiders, it's HOT!" Deryn mumbled to herself, pulling a rag out of her jacket pocket to mop her hair with it. "Don't the Egyptians know it's winter."

"The climate in this country is by no means parallel to ours," Dr. Barlow replied casually, scratching the Loris on her shoulder. "The timing is fortuitous actually. This is the more mild season."

They both stood at the docking area on the _Leviathan's_ gondola connected to the airfield's docking tower, waiting for some fancy-boots Boffin the Doctor was supposed to meet now that they had finally arrived in Cairo. Deryn had no idea why she was there, but it seemed Dr. Barlow really was going to make good her promise to drag her every where she went. At least up in the rat lines there was a bit of wind, but now she could barely feel a breeze and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Dr. Barlow kept her appearance as impeccable as always under her umbrella, but Deryn was starting to sweat and the humidity was causing her dress uniform to cling to her body, in a way that she feared would show off her more curved form.

"Are they going to be here any time today?"

"Unless he has changed since last we saw each other, Dr. Billingsly is intentionally making us wait for him," Barlow sniffed with some irritation. "He enjoys the feeling of importance it gives him."

After what seemed like an hour a bowler hatted man in an expensive looking suit emerged from across the ramp. He was followed by a large bird that looked like a peacock but with much less brilliant colors. It's great big tail was... _wagging _forward and backward.

"Ah Dr. Barlow," the man's friendly expression as he approached didn't quite reach his eyes. "Sorry to keep you waiting but I had other business to deal with before I could see to you. Might I say what a privilege it is that the War Ministry sent such a well known and skilled scientist such as yourself to help in my mission."

"I to am pleased to be working with you again Dr. Billingsly," Dr. Barlow was appropriately polite. "Though I wish it was under better circumstances."

Now that they were close Deryn could feel the breeze the strange birds tail was making. _Its like a barking fan_ she thought, closing her eyes with a sigh at relief from the heat. _Brilliant._

"And who would this be," Deryn snapped back to attention when she realized Dr. Billingsly was talking about her.

"This is Midshipmen Dylan Sharp, my assistant," Dr. Barlow replied. "He has little real experience in the fabricated sciences but has proven himself invaluable as part of the war effort."

"And your certain he can be trusted," Billingsly made no attempt to hide his suspicion. "This mission cannot fail and we have already had trouble with German spies."

"My trust in Mr. Sharp is beyond question. Now if we can move on from this tedious questioning I would like to get to our purpose here."

With an affirmative nod Billingsly turned around and led them down the towers stairs to an open topped cart pulled by a rather grumpy looking camel. After they all climbed in the fan-bird perched on the back rail, stiffening its long feathery tail and bending it over them like an umbrella. The driver snapped the reins and the animal started of with a loud grunt and a spit.

The Loris, which had been quiet until now stared at the animal with fascination and uttered a perfect imitation of it's call.

"Ah, I suppose this must be your little pet project I have heard so much about," Billingsly did not sound impressed. "A fascinating specimen, what exactly are it's capabilities?"

"The Perspicacious Loris is a highly intelligent creature, it can remember any thing it hears and repeat it perfectly."

"Nothing original then?" Billingsly replied with a smirk.

Barlow kept her expression friendly, but her tone was strained. "The Loris does not simply repeat things at random, it chooses it's replies with discretion. Its remarks can be very useful to someone who will listen."

Billingsly snorted as if that sounded silly. "Fascinating, such a shame the Ottomans did not see the genius of your design. Fortunately our boys in the Air Service and Navy were able to clean up the mess." He failed to mention Dr. Barlow's plan for the kraken nets, or the Ottoman revolutionaries.

Deryn shifted uncomfortably in her seat next to Barlow, sensing the animosity between the two. _Oh CLART, I'm stuck in the middle of a bloody Boffin fight. As if they're not trouble enough when they get along._

The cart had carried them out of the airfield and through the city of Cairo. The bustling streets reminded Deryn of a less developed, and more sandy, version of Istanbul. Most of the buildings were old stone apartments that rose several stories on either side of the narrow street. Balconies jutted out above them, with drapes of thin fabric spread across to each other in a vain attempt to block the sun. The streets were clogged with people, and their animals. Vendors sat behind small stands in corners and open areas, shouting out goods and prices in a dozen different languages, while people passed by leading animals carrying loads and small herds of livestock. Some where natural, goats, sheep, donkeys along with a variety of fabrications for the desert she had never seen before. After being in a Clanker city for weeks all the Darwinism seem almost foreign, but it was nice to be in a city without the smoke and fuel exhaust. Of course the animals gave off their own smells. Speaking of smells.

"When you're done with whatever you are doing now," She gestured to the camel. "You should whip up a beastie that doesn't make so much gas."

Her attempt to break the ice didn't work, Billingsly rolled his eyes and spoke the way grownups would to a slow child. "We do not have time to remake camels. This part of the Empire is not as well supplied as it should be and we have to make do. While some scientists with famous ancestors work in the lab's of Britain, getting the newest equipment and best materials, I have to cut corners on my budget and use what is available."

After a long ride they arrived in a part of town with paved streets and more space between the building's. Gas lamps lined the streets and Deryn noticed more people from Europe. Platoons of soldiers marched down the streets following large canines with big teeth, and even bigger ears. "Canis Jackalureus," Barlow commented when she noticed Deryns interest. "Security Jackals.

The cart finally went through the gate of a iron fence wall up to the door of a large London style building.

Billingsly, who had been quiet and unsociable for most of the trip, smiled as they stepped out. "Now I can show you what I have been working on while you were sightseeing in the continent. The war and this mission have finally given me and opportunity to show my true capability. After this I will be transferred to a position I deserve."

He showed an I.D. to the guards at the door and then led them through the building. The whole place had a sense of secrecy. Soldiers stood at every door way while suited men and tired eyed boffins moved about tensely, talking in soft voices. All the suspicions looks made Deryn start to feel guilty.

Finally they arrived in a large boffin work room. The whole room was cluttered with desks and tables littered with papers, beakers, and tools. Right wall was lined with large maps of Europe, the Mediterranean, and Africa. The whole left wall was taken up by a giant aquarium filled with muddy water showing vague shapes of plants and animals. A large steaming incubator stood at the far end. On one table running the length of the room lay the body of a giant snake, cut open down its length and being dissected.

"Barking Spiders! That things forty feet long!"

The man dissecting the snake looked up from his work. "Forty two and 1/4 to be exact," He set down his tools and removed his gloves and doctors mask as he walked over to them. "And it could easily have reached fifty." he wasn't a man really, couldn't be more then twenty. He had the tanned skin and dark short hair and eyes of a native Egyptian. He held out his hand as he approached. "Baniti Al Atrash, nice to make your acquaintance."

"Midshipmen Dylan Sharp," Deryn took his hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Are you impressed with our Nioka."

"That would be _my_ Nioka," Billingsly replied haughtily. "And that is only its code name. The scientific name is _Titanoboa cerrejonensis_ or simply Titanoboa. The now largest snake species in the world and our new secret weapon against the belligerent Clankers."

"So this snake is supposed to kick the Germans out of Africa," Deryn turned to Dr. Barlow. "You never actually told me how it's going to do that."

I will give you the short version," Barlow moved over to a map of Africa on the wall. "Germany's colonies in East Africa are directly connected to Britain's in the East and North by the Nile River, which flows out of Lake Victoria. The lake was partly in German territory at the start of the war, now they have surrounded it. They have been using the Nile as a road way to invade our eastern colonies"

"They have accomplished this with a new type of submersible armored walker dubbed the Schildkrote, their word for tortoise. It is an ingeniously designed war machine with a dense steel alloy which not even the jaws of our large Crocodilia can pierce"

"Barking clever," Deryn didn't like the sound of that. "And it's being a problem?"

"Although the Germans only have several so far they have proven to be very effective in the Nile when coordinated with other aquatic and land craft. The Germans are steadily forcing their way up the river."

"My snakes will put and end to that," Billingsly interrupted. "Once they have been released into the Nile they will crush walkers like tin cans."

"Aye, thats good," Deryn turned back to Barlow. "But what does this have to do with us and the _Leviathan_."

"Our plan is to introduce several male Boas, and a pregnant female, into Lake Victoria."

Deryn thought she hadn't heard right. "Didn't you say that was behind enemy lines."

Barlow shrugged, as if it were a small detail. "Hence the need for and Airship."

"But couldn't we just drop them in the river right _here_," Deryn was starting to think that Boffins just made big plans to show off their cleverness.

"We could, but it would be more effective to drop them behind the enemy advance. We will then use strafing hawks to mark the German walkers with special hormone scents that will provoke the Boa upstream and to attack. They will attack the Germans from behind destroying their supporting forces, making the front weaker when they arrive. The Female will remain in the lake and soon give birth, and her infants will grow rapidly, eventually taking control of the lake, if our forces don't reach it first."

"Insuring our victory in Africa and earning me a position in the Darwinist society," Billingsly sat down at a desk and leaned back in his chair. "After years of being wasted in this backwater country I will finally get the recognition I deserve." He turned to Baniti who had gone back to dissecting the snake. "How is the final inspection going."

"Everything appears to be in order," Baniti replied. "The skeletal structure is holding and all the organs are working in succession."

"Excellent," Billingsly exclaimed. "With all our tests on living motion successful we will be able to begin our plan on schedule."

As he said living motion he gestured to the giant aquarium, and Deryn went over to peek at it. There were a few snakes in there with the fish but none of them looked like the beast of on the table. As she leaned in closer trying to see through the murk something moved near her feet.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Deryn nearly knocked over the desk behind her as she threw herself back. The giant snake lurking on the aquarium floor had a head big enough for her to crawl inside. Its skin was dark green with dark spots going down its back and yellow spots along its side. It seemed to be starring right at her with dark, unblinking eyes. Normally when Deryn looked a beastie in the eye she thought she saw the spark of life in it. These eyes just looked empty.

Baniti laughed joyfully leaning against a table for support. "Does our Nioka look fearsome, hopefully the enemy will have the same reaction."

The beast flicked it's long tongue out several times, then seemed to lose interest in her and turned away, swimming off into the murky water. It's impossibly long body trailing behind it, one long almost unending curve. Some thing in the way the giant beast moved sent a shiver down Deryn's spine.

"We're taking that thing on the ship!"

"We're taking five actually," Barlow replied from where she was looking over Baniti's shoulder at the cadaver. "And you are going to help us care for them."

_Clart!_

* * *

His Serene Highness Aleksandar Ferdinand, by acclimation of god _Emperor_ in exile of Austria-Hungary, leaned over the side of the ship and vomited into the water below. He raised his head up, caught sight of the rolling waves, and leaned over to spew again.

"Best get as much of that out as you can, only real cure for it."

Alek looked over and glared at Jones, who was serenely watching the vague impression of the passing shore line, not bothered at all by the rolling ship. Their captured craft, dubbed the _Franz Ferdinand_, had been sneaking it's way up the west coast of the black sea for days now, endless tossing and rocking. Alek was starting to wish they hadn't followed him.

"Are you sure your man will be there."

"Grigore has never let me down before, and even if he isn't there you and I will be in no worse place then we would be otherwise."

"You mean we would be taking more time to plan and prepare," Volger came out of the pilothouse, glaring at the spy. It had been almost impossible to convince him of their new plan. After Alek finally threatened to go without him he had been forced to admit they had no other idea. Still he grumbled constantly and was openly skeptical of Jones's honesty and motives.

"And what plan could you have devised," Jones raised an eyebrow. "Sneaking across the Turkish border, perhaps trying to get a boat through that mess in the Adriatic?"

"The Austrian navy broke through the Italian blockade." Volger countered

"And before long the French will move right in and start it up again."

"I still don't think it is a good idea to move through territory occupied by Russia," Volger insisted.

"The Russians aren't looking for us," Alek replied. "And no one will suspect it."

That is assuming we can get through the sea to Constanta," Volger grumbled. "What if we do encounter armed ships?"

"The only ships the Germans had would be the ones they captured when they annexed bulgaria, and they sent all those to the Mediterranean." Jones persisted, tapping the lid of a steel drum he had found on the ship. Before they left Istanbul he drilled two small holes in the lid. "The Ottoman navy last sighted the the Russian fleet massing near Sevastopol, so the only thing we will find here is patrols. They will start about at the border of their occupied territory." He pointed to a beam of light in the north west sky.

The small lighthouse shown out on the beach like an angry sentry, its beam of light cutting across the sky and off into the horizon. Alek peered through his field glasses, and could vaguely make out artillery mounted on the hill behind it. It looked unusually quiet for a military guard station.

"There are not any guards that I can see, the boats are all on the dock."

"They won't need to patrol to thoroughly," Jones replied. "Thats what their sharks are for."

Alek suddenly felt sick again. "_Sharks?_"

"Alopias vulpinus," Jones elaborated. "The common thresher shark. It's twenty feet long, half of which is it's tail which delivers whip like blows, and can reach top speeds of thirty two kilometers per hour. Still it's usually quite harmless, but the fabricated ones the Russians use aren't."

Alek sighed. "Naturally."

"Don't worry, they're not going to attack use," Jones seemed perfectly calm. "They're watchdogs, infused with the threads of cookiecutter sharks they have bioluminescent skin. When they see something fascinating, like a boat or another fabrication, they glow bright green and circle it. There will be at least one sentry on the lighthouse to see it. Then they can send a boat out to see what it is, or the artillery can use the sharks to mark the target, or they can send birds to drop pheromone scents on use, triggering the sharks to attack."

"Wonderful," Volger said. "And I assume you have some master plan to get us past them?"

Jones knelt down to the suitcase and began rummaging through it. "The Boffins would have manipulated the sharks threads to keep them from being distracted by simple things, otherwise we could just through a bloody carcass in the water. However they would not have taken away their attraction to infrasound."

"Infrasound?"

Jones stood back up, holding a small metal object. It was perhaps forty centimeters long, a thin cylinder that curved inward halfway down to a smaller cylinder inside four small rods that looped to each other over it. "Infrasounds is sound on waves too low for humans to hear. Almost all sea life can detect infrasound and are attracted to it. Sharks in particular use it to stalk prey. Humans are able to detect infrasound underwater using a clanker device called a hydrophone, it's about the only way for a submerged craft to find a target."

"And that will allow us to see the sharks,"Alek nodded to the device he assumed was a hydrophone.

"No, this is a device recently developed by the U.S. Navy," Jones explained. "Do to a nondisclosure agreement I can't tell you it's name, but rather then pick up infrasound it omits it."

"Drawing the sharks," Volger finished.

"Exactly," Jones turned to the steel drum and looped a rope through the two holes. He tide the rope together and then tied a loose strand to the loop on his device. "Now we simply wait for the watchsharks to show up, and once they do we leave this behind us."

"And they will go after it," Alek was beginning to feel optimistic.

Jones shrugged. "Well that's the _theory_. We haven't tested it on another nations sharks."

They all turned to the sea and scanned the waves. The ship plowed steadily through the waves as they came parallel to the lighthouse.

"Alopias," Bovril squeaked at the water. Alek followed it's gaze and felt his insides melt into his boots. A large shape moved passed the port side of the boat through the water, close enough for him to reach down and touch it. Only it's dorsal fin and tail cut through the top of the water, but the green light was bright enough for him to see all twenty feet of it. It's massive tail tapped slightly against the side of the boat, as it looking for a weak spot. It's dark empty eyes stared straight at him, and he thought he could see rows of teeth in the black line of it's mouth. "Jones," he called nervously.

"There is another one," Volger pointed to another glowing shape coming toward the starboard side. Half a dozen more were appearing around them.

Jones gripped the two ends of his device and twisted. Alek did not hear anything but he thought he _sensed_ something. Bauer grimaced slightly, and Bovril crouched down and growled with it's fur standing on end. Jones tipped the drum over on its side and hefted it into the water, so it bobbed with the device under the surface.

"Full steam ahead," He called to the pilothouse, adopting a dramatic tone. A moment later the ship plunged forward, through the black water.

The sharks had turned away and were now circling the drum, glowing brightly with their tails stick up straight out of the water.

Volger sniffed haughtily. "Ah the genius of Darwinist design."

Jones grinned broadly, and pointed to the shore. Another beam of light had appeared at the base of the lighthouse. It swung out over the water and came to rest amid the sharks, just south of them. The _Franz_ _Ferdinand_ slipped right passed and off into the night. "Next stop," He cheered. "Constanta."

**Did Bauer have great hearing as well as sight or is that my imagination. Anyway I hope this makes up for taking so long. I will probably update faster now.**

**Even I don't believe that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Deryn leapt up from her bed. "YOU WON"T TAKE A SHARP ALIVE CLAN-" Somehow her limbs became tangled in the blanket and she crashed to the floor. "Sneaky bumrags, trying to get me in my sleep!" She managed to get her head out of the blanket, and realized there was no one attacking her. An earsplitting alarm had sounded, and she heard people running past in the hall outside her room. Throwing her jacket on she stepped out the door and called to a passing guard. "Ey, whats all the fuss about?"

"Sabotage," He replied. "They've set fire to the building."

"Who sabotages in the middle of the night?" Deryn stumbled down the hallway after him, fumbling with her shoes.

They burst out of the door and into the courtyard. Guards were running to block the doors and gates. Boffins and their assistants came stumbling out in their nightshirts, their arms laden with papers and beasts they were trying to save from the flames. Looking around Deryn couldn't actually see where the fire was.

"Mr. Sharp." Deryn turned to see Dr. Barlow coming toward her in her coat and nightgown, moving intently through the chaos with Tazza jumping and barking next to her.

"What's going on ma'am, where are the saboteurs!?"

"Long gone," Barlow replied. "And their mission was not one of sabotage, they were sending us a message." She beckoned for Deryn to follow and rounded the corner of the building. The wall had been lined with some sort of burning chemical. Most of the flames had been snuffed out, but the burned marks they left were clearly visible.

ZAGHLOUL

WAFD

"Barking nonsense," Deryn mumbled. "Looks like a baby wrote this."

"That's because it is in Arabic," Baniti appeared next to her, holding rolled up maps under one arm and a bird cage in the other. "Not English."

"But what is it?"

"The name of Saad Zaghloul," Baniti explained solemnly. "Leader of Wafd, the nationalist party for Egyptian self rule."

"Does Egypt have it's own government, I thought it was controlled by Britain?" Deryn had never been taught much about the inter workings of the empire, aside from the lands it owned and how powerful it was.

"Britain has long stretched it's hand over Egypt while trying to keep up the pretense that we have our own control," Baniti said matter-of-factly. "Earlier this year they abandoned that attempt and deposed our leader, the Khedive, and installed his pro-British uncle as our new Sultan."

"And now," Billingsly came striding through the crowd, his expression anything but neutral. "Instead of cooperating with our attempt to provide security and limit the spread of mechanism, the Egyptians are up in arms about it."

"Replacing the Khedive only increased the outrage," Baniti insisted. "The nationalists have been up in arms since the Dinshaway Incident."

"What was the Dinshaway Incident?" Deryn asked.

"Oh it was insignificant," Billingsly waved it away as if it were trivial. "A local riot over a hunting accident, and the army had to get things under control."

"That accident was a priest's wife," Baniti corrected, his expression neutral."And they opened fire on a crowd and burned the village's grain supply."

"It is a small matter anyway," Billingsly ignored him. "The anarchists do not have the courage for anything more than this, and we will not be in Cairo much longer." He turned to the crowd that had gathered. "Stop standing around like fools and get this cleaned up! And where are the guards that were supposed to be on watch, I want to see them NOW!"

Deryn stay for a moment to stare at the words still smoldering on the wall. _I hope he's right and we leave this all behind soon. I'm not up for_ _**another**_ _revolution, not if this time it is my sworn duty to end it__._

* * *

Alek pulled his coat tightly against the cold as they crept slowly through the fields outside of the Romanian city of Constanta. The outline of the city was clear in the brightening dawn, the multicolored houses and apartments surrounding large mansions that gave way to ware houses, and the harbor stretching out into the black sea, docks filled with ships. The flag of Imperial Russia could be clearly seen flying over the city. Guards manned the roads and a warship sat vigilantly in the harbor

As they crouching down behind a hedgerow, Jones pushed some of the brush aside and they caught a glimpse of the camp in the field beyond, a circle of brightly colored wagons surrounding a large fire.

Volger grabbed Jones roughly by the shoulder and pulled him close.

_"GYPSIES,"_ He spoke in a harsh whisper. "That is your _grand plan_ to get use across territory occupied by two of our enemies, travel with _gypsies!?"_

"Romani," Jones corrected. "And I assure you, whatever rumors you have heard about them are not true."

"I heard they steal children," Bauer whispered. "That they use fabricated beasts to steal from people and hunt farmers livestock."

"Now that is a piece of foolishness," Jones reprimanded him. "It would be much cheaper to buy one of the many _natural_ animal species that can be trained to steal, than buy a fabrication made for it. In fact there are several markets in Europe that sell pre-trained burglarbeasts. And there is no need to steal livestock if they can afford to buy fabrications, they could just buy french Lagusaries."

_"Lagusaries?"_

"Rabbit sheep, tender meat that breeds like, well you know. Of course sheep dogs don't seem to like them"

"STOP AVOIDING MY POINT," Volger hissed. "Your plan to reach Vienna is hiding among gypsies. I suppose you plan to put on a dress and do a dance to charm the border guards?"

"Every country in Europe has been trying to force the Romani out for generations." Jones persisted. "No one knows how to travel to a place where they're not welcome like they do."

"I am not so sure we need help," Alek sat up straighter. "We made it from Prague to Switzerland in a walker the size of a house."

"You're in Darwinist territory now, were are you going to get a walker? And now the Germans will have your picture?!"

Any further argument was ended when a little girl in a long colorful skirt came out of the wagon circle with a small pan in her hands. Jones looked pointedly at Alek who, after a moment of hesitation, nodded. Jones pushed through the bushes and stepped out into the field, while she emptied the contents of the pan on the ground.

"Sastipe,(Greetings)" he called, raising a hand in greeting. "Ashen devlesa, romale.(May you remain with god)" The girl stared at him in surprise, then threw the pan at his head. She ran away as he tilted his head to the side, letting the pan wiz past and miss him by centimeters.

"Well this is promising," Volger pushed through the bush and brushed the leaves of himself. They all moved across the field to follow Jones into the camp.

They were met outside the first wagon by a dozen men and boys carrying rifles. "Sastipe," Bovril greeted.

"Baxt hai sastimos tiri patragi.(Wish luck and good health)" Jones raised his hands and motioned for the others to do the same. "Don't worry Grigore, I am not here for the money you owe me."

A man with short white hair, a neat mustache, and a black spanish hat stepped forward. "I should hope so, because I believe the hijacking in Tripoli made up for that."

"It would have," Jones nodded. "But then I had to distract that Latvian merchant long enough for you to marry Drina, which was all kinds of unpleasant."

Grigore sighed as one would with a strange relative, then motioned for the men around him to lower their rifles. "You are always welcome in my camp Henry, but who are these strangers you have brought to my door?"

"Exiles, like yourself. I was hoping you could accommodate several more on this trip.

The man Grigore gave them a critical look. "Your government is employing children now, and fat old men?"

Jones grinned. "Standard U.S. army policy, hire those least qualified for the job."

Grigore arched an eyebrow. "What does that say about your employment?"

"All this banter is fascinating," Volger interrupted. "But Vienna is not getting any closer."

The Romani man put his hands on his hips and rolled his shoulders back, an authoritative stance. "If you are going to follow us my Austrian friend, that is your accent isn't it, you will have to keep your tongue and your tone civil. The road and its borders are not a place for impertinent words, and our journey will be more difficult with six stowaways instead of one."

"Don't worry," Jones assured him. "They managed to get out of Austria, they have some experience traveling on the lam."

"And you vouch for their trustworthiness."

Jones shrugged. "I'm bringing them on this mission, aren't I?"

Grigore sighed, then turned into the camp and motioned them to follow. "Fine, come with us. If you have any other friends around, might as well invite them too."

As Alek walked into the wagon circle, Grigore grabbed him by the shoulder. "And who might you be."

"Um, Konrad," Alek began unconvincingly. "Konrad... Schmidt."

Volger rolled his eyes and grumbled something about hopelessness, as Bovril chimed _"Schmidt."_

"Mmmh," Grigore reached into his jacket and pulled out a newspaper. The headline was in Russian, but Alek could clearly see his own picture beneath it. "It's true then what my mother said, people from central Europe _do_ all look alike."

The men around them raised their rifles again.

Jones sighed, as Klopp threw his hands back in the air. "Their is just no fooling you is their."

"No, there is not. And why are you trying to sneak the son of the man who's death started the war passed me?"

"Now would you really have believed me if I told you? All the evidence I had was a New York Newspaper, and they are plagued by sensationalism."

Alek decided that their was no point in further delay or deception. "Sire," he nodded respectfully. "I am sorry for trying to deceive you, but since we left home we have found enemies in the most unexpected places. And knowing the truth would probably have done you more harm then good."

"Now I can understand why you would want to remain anonymous, I really do," Grigore began, motioning for his comrades to lower their rifles again. "But if you are going to travel with me, then there can be _no_ further secrets. I am putting myself in enough danger by bringing a spy, I can't take the risk of guests who lie to me."

"I understand," Alek nodded and looked the man strait in the eye, hoping it could convey his sincerity. "I swear to you, you have nothing to fear from me or my men" _Though danger seems to __follow us where ever we go_, he added to himself.

"Secrets," Bovril grinned.

"What's that beast on your shoulder?" Grigore frowned.

"A Perspicacious Loris," Alek did not see any advantage in lying. The truth would probably not be believed anyway. "It hatched from an egg on a British Airship, and insisted on coming with us when we escaped into Istanbul."

Grigore shrugged as if he heard stories like this every day. "Just make sure it behaves, if it becomes too troublesome, or too inquisitive, it might find it's way to my cooking pot."

Bovril growled, but he couldn't quite pull of a look of ferociousness.

"Further more," Grigore went on. "my compensation for this trip will have to go up, to make up for the added danger."

"If they found you with me, you would be tortured and executed," Jones protested. "What more danger could he bring."

"He might be the most wanted man in Europe, using the term man rather loosely. No offense, but Germany will be scouring the countryside for him more they ever would for you."

Jones sighed. "Fine, the equivalent of another one thousand U.S. dollars added on."

"Two thousand," Grigore crossed his arms.

"One thousand two hundred."

"One thousand seven hundred."

"One thousand three hundred."

"One thousand five hundred."

"Alright, One thousand four hundred. And fifty. Come on, that's three times what you charged for your daughter."

Grigore pretended to consider it. "Deal," they shook hands.

"Now," Grigore turned to Alex, stroking his mustache thoughtfully. "We can't be traveling with a boy who's picture is on every newspaper in this continent. We will have to do something about that famous face of yours."

* * *

She was a formidable looking woman, tall and broad, with a lap that looked like it could accommodate many children. She looked down on Alek with a scowl that seem habitual, her face resembling a piece of dried fruit.

"I don't suppose you speak greek or turkish?" Grigore asked. "Those are the only languages my wife speaks."

"I-I can get by in Turkish and I studied greek." Alek looked at the man in surprise. "She is your _wife?_"

Grigore grinned and rubbed his stomach. "I know what you are thinking, but beauty cannot be eaten. Now I will excuse you two and see to your friends." He ducked under the door and out of the wagon.

His wife picked up a large brush with a business like manner. Pointing to a full wash tub on the floor, she rolled up her sleeves and snapped instructions. "Τα πρώτα πράγματα πρώτα, ταινίες σε σας κάτω από φθορά και να πάρει στην μπανιέρα.! Δεν ανοησίες!"

"Uum. Εντάξει, δεν τα λάβει, είναι η," Alek replied, trying to remember lessons that seemed like they were from another lifetime. "Uuum ... μόνο αυτά που έχω." Bovril jumped onto a shelf and curled up in a bowl as he undressed until he was down to his drawers and stuck a finger into the water. "Θα μπορούσες, uuum ... θερμότητα επάνω? είναι πολύ-."

Mrs. Grigore wasted no time in dunking him into the cold washtub. Alek only had time to spit out a mouthful of water before she dunked his head under again. When he was pulled up she began applying shampoo to his head and force ably rubbing it through his hair. "Ouch, stop, I mean... να σταματήσει!"

"Θα μυρίζει απαίσια. Νόμιζα ότι ήταν περισσότερο με την υγιεινή στην Αυστρία. ΚΑΙ ΚΑΠΝΙΣΜΑ ΜΕΤΑΚΙΝΗΣΗ!"

"Well what do you expect," Alek didn't bother with Greek. "I spent weeks in a warehouse then went out to sea."

The woman began rubbing Aleks back with the ruff brush.

"Πώς το βρήκες αυτό τo σήμα?"

"Ow, I don't know, probably during the kidnapping, well the most recent kidnapping."

"Θα πρέπει να δείτε ένα γιατρό!"

"No I do not need to go to a doctor for it, I will be fine."

"Ο ανηψιός μου είναι ο καλύτερος γιατρός στη Ρουμανί".

"I'm sure your nephew is the best, but it is nothing serious."

"ηλίθιος!"

After he had been washed, soaped, scrubbed, and forcefully dried, she left him with a pile of new clothes. He dressed, then skeptically inspected himself in a nearby mirror. His clothes were a good fit, black pants, a buttonless white shirt with large sleeves, an open green vest. But it did not really do anything to make him unrecognizable.

Grigore entered the wagon with another man who was carrying what looked like a doctors medical bag. "Now that we have you cleaned up, Tamas hear can begin real trickery." He motioned for Alek to sit on a stool.

Alek sat hesitantly. "You are not going to shave my head or give me tattoos are you?"

Grigore actually considered it, stroking his mustache thoughtfully. "That would go a long way to change your look, but we also don't want you to attract attention."

Tamas opened his bag on a shelf and began taking out the contents, an array of bottles, brushes, and herds. He took a bowl out of the cabinet, filled it with water, and began mixing in ingredients. "We really don't need to do anything to drastic," He spoke in heavily accented German. "Just a two or three changes in the right spot will go far in altering a persons appearance."

He picked up a comb and, turning to Alek, dabbed it into the bowl. "For instance this is dye extracted from saffron and pomegranate rinds. It should give your hair a nice blond color." Tamas began combing the dye through his hair. Alek winced as he combed through the knots, getting in deep to spread the dye evenly. When he was done he wiped the comb clean, then opened another bottle and dipped the liquid from it on the comb. "And the pine tree resin here should shape your hair any way we want." He began combing through Aleks hair until it was parted down the middle, with out it's usual curl in the front.

Tamas turned back to the counter and picked up a jar of powder. "And finally, the Acacia powder." He told Alek to remove his vest and shirt and began rubbing the powder into his skin.

"You make me bathe and then cover me with dirt again?"

"This should tan your skin slightly, and make you look less like you just got of the boat from Iceland."

Alek had to agree with that, even the past weeks he spent in the Mediterranean had not changed his naturally pale complexion. Once he had been thoroughly smeared and dressed again the two Romani gave him one last inspection and finally deemed him sufficiently disguised.

Alek walked out and sat down on a bench facing the middle of camp. Some of the older people were cooking lunch on the fire. Two older boys playing stringed instruments and tambourines while they waited, and a group dance was starting up.

_If my relatives could see me now,_ he tugged self consciously on his new clothes. _They probably would not be surprised._

"I hope they are not going to play that ear grating music the whole time," Volger sat down next to him. "It will be a long enough trip as it is."

"I rather enjoy it," Alek smiled slyly noticing Volger had received similar treatment. His curly hair had been smoothed, straitened, and dyed light brown and something had been down to his skin to make it look younger. Alek had to admit it did a lot to alter his appearance. "Perhaps I will hire them to play at my court when I am Emperor."

"I hope you are only trying to annoy me," Volger's manner was entirely serious. "But assuming we do get to Vienna, somehow defeat the Germans, _and_ claim the throne, you will face the far more difficult task of holding it. You will need the support of all the remaining nobles and leaders, who will be looking for any fault that would indicate you-."

Volger stopped and glared over Alek's shoulder. He turned around and saw a girl his age had walked up to them.

"ακούσατε," the girl greeted them cheerfully. "Το όνομά μου είναι Jaelle."

"Hello," Alek waved hesitantly while Bovril cheerfully _Guten tag_ed. "Can we help y-

"δεν θα πρέπει να καθίσετε στην πλευρά." She grabbed his hands and pulled him toward the dancers, while Bovril made an impressive imitation of the tambourine.

"But I don't really know h-," his protests were unheeded as he was placed in the circle of dancers, who were arrange boy, girl, boy, girl. She held his left hand while some other girl held his right. The dancers circled as one to the left and then back again to the right. Everyone dropped hands and hopped onto their right foot, then their left, then spun to the right. _This isn't so hard_ Alek thought as he followed a step behind everyone else.

Then the girl to his right turned to face him, grabbed his right hand with hers and moved passed him. He collided with the girl coming up to grab his left hand and barely had time to mumble an apology and help her back up before the next girl in line grabbed his hands. Then spun around each other once but then Alek didn't stop when spinning when she did and nearly knocked them both out of the circle. She smiled encouragingly, and put her right shoulder forward and passed him with her back to him, then turned and did the same with her left side to him. They repeated this then she left him and they went back to grabbing hands and passing each other.

_Easy once you get the hang of it._ Then instead of grabbing hands his new partner linked elbows and spun him around. He managed not to run into her this time, but he kicked the couple to their right.

Or maybe it was the one to their left.

Volger spent several minutes watching Alek being pulled around and stepping on toes with some amusement, he wasn't the only one, before calling out, "Remind me not to hold a ball to celebrate the beginning of your reign, I do not think it will help you gain anyones confidence."

"I am dancing with gypsies," Alek smiled as he stumbled past. "Dylan would be proud."

_"Mr. Sharp_," Bovril desperately clung to Alek's shoulders as he was almost thrown off again and again.

Privately Volger though Miss Sharp, or whoever she was, would have a very different reaction to seeing Alek dance with a pretty girl.

* * *

Jones watched Alek's attempt to dance from the window of Grigore's wagon. Chuckling to himself, he turned to the Romani leader assembling a wireless set on the table. When they were finished the radio would be divided into pieces and hid all around the wagon. The message would be transmitted to agents Jones had planted in Istanbul, Tripoli, Casablanca, and then to a ship in the Atlantic and finally to the Greggory Building, headquarters of the Department of War in Washington. Grigore began transmitting as Jones dictated.

"Office United States military, radio War Department for John Joseph Pershing, Commander of the American Expeditionary Force, December 19th 1914." He began to pace the room as he dictated.

"I have seen all German prospects in the Ottoman Empire ruined with the over throw of the Sultan, and now leave _that_ country to the diplomats. My next assignment proceeds on schedule and with no obstacles so far, though one interesting development. I have encountered five Austrians who were forced to flee their country at the beginning of the war, and who claim Austria's support for the annexation is exaggerated at best. I have agreed to take them with me, and after seeing them work with the Ottoman rebels I believe they can begin a resistance effort against the German occupation. I am convinced upon talking to them that their intentions are good and they sincerely desire to end the war and restore peace. I will not reveal their names until our communication lines are made more secure, but I will say I believe this is an opportunity we can seize to draw on native partisan support."

He paused and starred out the window again, as he considered the possible repercussions of his next words.

"Considering this, I would recommend a reevaluation of the proposal for Operation Fafnir, specifically changing landings to Trieste and Pola."

**Just copy and paste the Greek into google translate.**


End file.
